Black Jewel
by BloodRedPhantom
Summary: She thought the only way to save everyone from the Jewel was to not make the final wish, and instead, consume it into her body so that she could remain the protector of it forever. But by consuming its limitless power, the Jewel turns her into a monster that controls her and makes her kill the innocent and destroy the world. (Full summary inside.)
1. The Girl Shrouded in Darkness

**Red:** I've been really into this anime for a while now, and I have to say, I'm a bit disappointed by the lack of crossover fanfics despite how popular One Punch Man is. As a result, I decided to write my own story. Hopefully you guys will like it.

I really haven't decided on the pairings yet. Maybe another Genos/Kagome, but that's already been done a few times. Maybe Saitama/Kagome since I would love to see Saitama have a nice lady friend by his side who he could care about. Or maybe, for the grand slam, it'll be a lovely love triangle between Saitama/Kagome/Genos. I think this would be cute because both of the guys wouldn't care they would have to share with each other. xD

Anyway, I'll just see what people think about this. Tell me your opinion in the reviews.

 **Edit to authors note (7/7/17):** This story is currently rated T but is subject to change in the future.

 **Summary:** She thought the only way to save everyone from the Jewel was to not make the final wish, and instead, consume it into her body so that she could remain the protector of it forever. But by consuming its limitless power, the Jewel turns her into a monster that controls her and makes her kill the innocent and destroy the world. Now in order to save everyone from what she had become, she must seek out the one person who has the power to kill her—Saitama.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or One Punch Man.**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

* * *

 **Black Jewel**

 **Chapter 1: The Girl Shrouded in Darkness**

" _Stop! Get out of my head!" a girl screamed out in the darkness. "I don't want to kill for you anymore!" The girl gripped her head in frustration as a harrowing voice consumed her mind._

 _A low chuckle rang out in the dark abyss. "Silly girl, did you really think consuming me would make me stop causing pain and torment?" The voice grew more sinister. "But I guess in a sense, you were correct with making your choice. You have prevented me from harming others, but by consuming me, you have allowed me into your body and mind, so now, you will do my bidding. I no longer have to cause torment if I have you to do it for me." The chuckle grew louder with every distant scream from an innocent._

" _No…" The girl curled up into a ball as she continued to float in the darkness. "I never meant for this to happen…" Children and women continued to scream. "I never meant to cause such destruction."_

" _How does it feel, little Miko? The people you have protected over the years, all dying from your hands," the voice spoke to her. "How does it feel to have so much power, to have so much of_ _my_ _power, but only to use it to kill the innocent?"_

 _The girl covered her ears with her hands to try to get the invading voice from her head, but she knew there was no way to stop the voice from speaking in her mind. "Please…. Stop this…" Tears streamed down her face. "Please…" she weakly pleaded to the unyielding force._

" _You brought this upon yourself, Miko. By not making a wish and just consuming me, you have allowed me to continue to exist and live through your mind and soul."_

 _Kagome watched behind tear-filled eyes as she saw villages of people dying from the wrath of the monster she had become. "N-no." She watched as the strongest demons tried to stop her power, but compared to her, they were mere ants to the might she wielded._

 _She saw her friends try to save anyone they could before they died from the fires caused by her. She saw how others disintegrated from touching the tendrils of darkness coming from her monster. The darkness swept through the village like a horrible plague, killing everyone in its wake. "S-stop!" Kagome began to cry even more. "I said stop!" A young boy disintegrated into ash as the body of the monster consumed him._

 _The voice let out a menacing laugh. "Fighting is futile. There is nothing you can do to stop this."_

 _Kagome continued to cry. 'There has to be a way to stop it. There just has to be!' After thinking about every possible solution to stop this horrible power, she finally came up with one that might work._

 _Kagome looked straight ahead at the darkness in front of her with fire in her eyes. "Yes, there is… I believe there is!" Kagome closed her eyes and tried to calm her emotions down. The darkness grew with her negative emotions; the more she fought it the stronger it grew._

' _All my life I have been called weak.' Kagome began to meditate and relax her mind. 'There has always been someone stronger than me. Out of all my friends, I was always the one to drag them down...but this time, it will be me who will save everyone.' A bright light began to glow from within her chest._

 _The monster began to slow down its movement. No longer fueled by the negative emotions of the girl within._

' _I was never incredibly strong, or brave, or smart, but with the jewel, I have finally gained power like no other. I am strong now, but at what price?' The bright light began to completely consume her body. 'I know what I must do.'_

" _Jewel," Kagome said with a commanding voice._

" _Hm? Have you finally come to terms of what a monster you have become? Are you going to let me completely take over your very being?" the voice asked with an eager tone, thinking it was finally going to get its way._

 _Kagome opened her eyes and watched as the fire of the village grew. "I now know a way to get rid of you."_

" _Get rid of me? But, Miko, we are one now." She could clearly hear the amusement in his voice. "To get rid of me would mean you would have to be destroyed as well, but how are you possibly going to do that if you are now the strongest."_

 _Kagome closed her eyes. "I already thought of that issue. That's why I'll give you the thing you want the most." Kagome opened her eyes again to show the determination in them. "I'll make a wish!"_

 _The voice began to laugh. The laughter grew louder with every passing second. "Yes! Perfect! Once you make the wish, I'll only grow even stronger!"_

" _That may be so, but it will also make you more vulnerable. With the cost of strength, you'll lose something else."_

" _There is nothing that is better than being the strongest. Hurry, girl. Make your wish, so that I may rule all!"_

 _Kagome took a deep breath. "I wish for you to take me to the person who has the power to kill us! The person who can finally dispose of the monster that I had become!"_

 _The villagers watched as a void appeared above the monster and began swallowing it up into the darkness of the void. Little by little, the monster disappeared, taking the kind girl they once knew with it._

* * *

 **~In Another Universe~**

Two males, a bald man and a cyborg, were fighting in a flat, rocky area far away from the cities to not cause any damage to the buildings and people living there. The cyborg was frustrated with his sensei for not fighting with his full effort, so the bald man quickly showed his naive student why he doesn't use his full strength to fight by destroying a huge chunk of the ridge behind his student.

After throwing his student a powerful punch, but not making contact with him so that he wouldn't completely destroy the cyborg, the bald man went up to him and tapped the stunned cyborg on the forehead. "I'm hungry. It's time for lunch," Saitama said before turning to walk away. "Let's go get some udon."

"OK…" As the man walked away and the cyborg turned to inspect his sensei's handiwork, the ground began to shake violently.

Saitama stood his ground without a care in the world. "Are we having an earthquake?" he asked in a casual tone.

Genos ran up to his mentor. "No, sensei. Look." The cyborg pointed to a black vortex opening up in the air in front of them.

A horrible looking monster made of what looked like shadows came out of the vortex and fell onto the rocky ground with a loud crash, scattering dirt and rocks everywhere. Saitama continued to watch what was going on with a poker face despite the debris hitting him on the head. Genos watched passively as well since he couldn't feel the rocks hitting him anyway due to his body being made of metal.

Once the cloud of dust and dirt had cleared, it was revealed that the monster had created a huge crater in the rocky terrain due to the force of it hitting the earth. With a horrible eardrum-shattering screech, the monster began to get up from its crater and began wreaking havoc to the surrounding area, appearing to not care if any living things were in its way or not.

' _My power has finally been released!'_ a voice said in their heads. _'With the wish made, I am now all-powerful! Ha ha ha ha!'_

"Looks like dinner is going to have to wait, Genos," Saitama told his student, still looking at the monster with a passive face.

"It appears so." Genos began charging up his cannons. "Let me take care of it for you, sensei," he said, before quickly shooting himself at the creature, breaking the ground in the process.

Saitama stood there bored as he watched his student fly at the creature and blast at it from all angles. Saitama was sad to say that no matter what Genos did, the monster did not appear to have a single scratch on it. The monster stood its ground, not even bothered by Genos' fire cannons at max level.

" _Please…"_ a female voice spoke in Saitama's mind. _"Please stop it. You're the only one who can kill me."_ Saitama was confused. This woman wanted him to stop the monster, but why would she want him to kill her? And where was she anyway?

Saitama looked closer at the shadow monster and focused in on it. After squinting his eyes, he could finally make out a small glowing shape in the middle of the monster. 'Is she the one controlling the monster?' he thought.

" _Please, you're my only hope. If you don't stop it by killing me, it will end up destroying this world. You're the only one who has the power to destroy it."_

The woman inside did not seem like she wanted to hurt anyone, but something had turned her into that _thing_ and now she tells him that the only way to get rid of it is to kill her?

Saitama sighed. 'What have I just gotten myself into today?' He shook his head. "Well, better do something about this." Saitama bent his legs to prepare to jump at the monster. With a little of his effort, he propelled himself at the monster at extreme speed, but before he could make contact, the monster easily swatted him away, causing Saitama to crash into the side of the ridge wall.

Saitama quickly plucked himself out of the wall and looked around at the damage that was caused by both the monster and Genos. The whole ridge was practically destroyed around him. "It seems I will have to put in slightly more effort," he said to himself before using the rock wall to push against and shoot at the monster's face.

The second time the hand came up, he was expecting it so he used its hand as something to push off of and reach the face. Saitama pulled his arm back and punched the monster in the face. The punch had left a dent on the monster's cheek, but instead of looking like he was in pain, it just grinned and used one of its tendrils to wrap around Saitama's body and throw him on the ground.

' _Fool! You really think a puny human like you can destroy a being like me?'_ The monster laughed. _'After that stupid girl released my power, I am the most powerful being in the universe! No, in every universe! Ha ha ha ha!'_ The monster slammed his hand on the ground and began destroying everything around it. _'There is no one who can stop me!'_

Saitama picked himself off the ground and sat up in the crater he was in. "Where the hell is Genos?" He looks around and finds Genos in a broken pile a mile away from him. "Huh? Genos! Are you still alive?" Saitama asked his student.

Genos tried to look up despite how broken he was. "I'm alive…but I don't think I can fight anymore."

Saitama stood up. "Just leave it up to me." After standing up, Saitama realized something odd. There was a sudden breeze on his skin. He looked down and saw that his favorite outfit had been disintegrated around the waist and chest area. "My outfit! Don't tell me those tentacle things were made of acid or something." Saitama reached for his torn and destroyed cape and looked at it with upset eyes, before they were suddenly filled with determination and power. "That's it." He let go of his cape and turned back to the monster. "You're going down. No one messes with my outfit."

Saitama bent his legs. "Serious series…" He pushed off the ground with all his might. "Serious jump." He blasted at the monster at what seemed even faster than the speed of sound, if that was even possible. 'I didn't want to do this, but this monster has got to go.' Once he reached the monster, he pulled back his fist again. "Serious punch," he said before punching at the monster. The strength of the punch caused the air from the force of his fist to blast the surrounding area and completely destroy everything. The power behind his punch even forced all of the clouds to blow away from the area, clearing the sky until nothing was left.

Before the punch could make contact with the monster, the creature used its tendrils to wrap around the man's forearm and redirected the punch to the side and away from the monster's body, causing Saitama's punch to destroy the environment for miles in the direction his fist was pointed.

Thousands of miles away from the fight, the force of Saitama's punch had caused the sea to part into two walls of water, revealing the peaks of many mountains that used to be hidden under the sea. The water continued to be pushed up by the force until eventually falling back down with a great force, causing many waves to spread out in every direction.

After Saitama was done releasing his punch, he was shocked that the monster was able to evade his attack and was even able to redirect the powerful punch. Before he could really think about the situation, the monster lifted up his hand and smacked Saitama out of the way, causing the human to fly off at high speeds.

As Saitama sailed through the air and crash into yet another rock wall, he continued to think about what had just happened, not even caring he was being forced through many layers of rock. The force behind the slap was so great that Saitama pushed miles deep into the rock wall, passed miles of tree roots and rock before he finally stopped moving.

Instead of getting up right away, Saitama decided to lay in that hole and think about the past events. 'I have never met someone who could evade my serious punch before. Well, I guess no one actually had to experience that punch in the first place. I never had to use that punch on an enemy so far… But that thing was able to act quickly and handle it like it was nothing…' A smile formed on Saitama's face. 'Have I finally found my match?'

The monster continued to destroy the area and surround forests when a boom was heard from where it had smacked that weird human. _'It seems this human doesn't know when to die,'_ it mentally said as Saitama jumped at it again and began punching, his fists blurring from the speed of each hit.

No matter how many punches Saitama did, the monster would just reform its body and come at him again, knocking him back yet again. Despite being hit like a fly, the smile never left Saitama's face. 'It seems this was the foe I've been looking for.' He went and hit the monster again. 'What is this feeling?' After he punched, the monster shot it's tendrils to grab the bald man, but before it could, Saitama used its head to jump to its back and punch it there.

When he pulled back his fist to release another punch, he saw a woman with long black hair and a beautiful face lying inside. Her eyes closed and body limp from the monster using her energy. 'So that must be her,' he thought as he dodged another swing from the arm.

" _You must kill me. If you destroy my body, he will no longer be able to use me. It is through me that he is able to exist."_

He jumped at the monster again and punched multiple times, making sure to avoid where the women was.

" _You can't stop him like this."_

Saitama was getting a bit annoyed by this girl now. 'Look, lady, I'm not going to kill you if there's another way.'

"But there isn't!" She sounded distressed. _"What other way is there? I have tried everything…"_

Saitama continued to fight vigorously, no matter how tough the fight was becoming as time went on, he couldn't deny the rush of excitement that went through him. 'Isn't there anything you could do? Does it have any weak points?'

" _I don't know… The monster is fueled by my negative emotions and the wish I made. Maybe if I can meditate hard enough and get my emotions to calm down, it'll weaken the monster enough for you to destroy it."_

The woman's voice grew quiet. Saitama looked at the place he had seen her body before the shadows covered her yet again. 'It's fueled by her, so that's why she wants me to kill her to stop it.'

Saitama landed on a branch in a tree on the ridge furthest from the monster. 'Hm...Maybe that could work…' Saitama thought back of how he had punched the hole in the monster and revealed the body of the girl lying limp within it. "Hey, girl."

" _Yes? I'm trying to meditate."_

"That's good. If you can weaken it by doing that, I think I have a solution that doesn't involve killing you," he replied back.

" _B-but you must. If you don't, he'll just come back again one day. The two of us are linked."_

"Well, I'm not going to take no for an answer. I'm not killing you and that's final." Saitama jumped from the tree with so much force the whole area was destroyed in his wake. "Seal it away or something. If it's part of you, then you just have to be the stronger person and overpower it," he said as he flew toward the shadow creature again.

There was a long pause before he got a soft, _"OK"_ reply from the girl.

With a punch to the face, the creature's head completely blasted off. "It's definitely weaker. She must be doing something right."

The monster was shocked by the impact. _'W-what's going on? What are you doing, stupid girl?'_ it screamed at her, trying its hardest to use her energy to reform.

" _I'm destroying you, Jewel. Without my negative emotions, you have nothing to fuel your darkness!"_

As the two of them quarreled, Saitama punched the area where he had seen the girl before. He tried not to put too much force into it just to make sure he wouldn't hurt her. His punch caused the shadows to part and reveal the unconscious girl once more.

After the girl was revealed, Saitama jumped into the stomach but was then quickly encased in darkness from the shadows reforming around them.

With the bald human consumed by the monster, the area was filled with silence.

The monster laughed. _'Fool. Did you suddenly want to get rid of your life so easily you would join me so willingly? Now you will be part of this body and fuel it like the idiotic girl I hold in my grasp.'_

Genos was watching the whole thing from the ground. "Sensei…" he said softly, a bit worried for the bald man. He wasn't about to believe his sensei was actually gone and was easily taken out like that. He could still sense his life energy from within the monster.

While the monster continued to laugh and bask in his self-proclaimed win, its stomach began to bulge before it exploded and Saitama jumped out with a figure in his arms.

Once the girl was removed, the creature cried out with what sounded like pain before quickly dissolving into black particles. _'What did you do to me?'_ the monster mentally shouted, trying to reform again, but with nothing to fuel and facilitate its power, it could not create new body parts.

The floating particles eventually joined together to form a black jewel on the forehead of the girl in Saitama's arms. "Well, that seems to be taken care of," he said calmly. The fight might have been cut short, but that was the most fun Saitama had had in a long time. He had forgotten what it felt like to fight an enemy who could resist his attacks.

Saitama carried the girl bridal style to his broken student on the ground. "Genos, you all right?"

Genos tried to sit up, but he no longer had his arms or legs to lift himself up. "I'm still alive." Saitama set the girl down on the ground as he helped his student sit up. Genos looked down at the girl. "Who is she?" he asked.

Saitama shrugged. "Not sure. She was talking to me from the monster, so I assume she was the one that fueled the monster's power."

"Then why did you not kill her?" Genos questioned.

Saitama gave his student a blank look. "Genos, you don't just kill every monster or person you encounter." Saitama looked down at the girl. "Plus, she didn't seem bad when she talked to me. She kept telling me to kill her, but I told her I wouldn't. She wasn't controlling the monster, it was more like the monster was sucking her energy and using her negative emotions against her."

"So what are you going to do with her?"

Saitama picked up his student with one arm and the girl in the other. "I guess we'll just have to wait for her to wake up so she can explain to us what that creature was." Saitama began to walk off while letting out a sigh. 'Looks like we're not going out for udon tonight.'

* * *

 **Red:** Well, that was the first chapter. I hope it has got some of you interested in the story. :P I'm still unsure what the rating of this story should be, but I'll make it M to be safe.

Please let me know what you thought of the first chapter in the **reviews!** :D

(The title may change if I think of anything better.)


	2. Getting to Know Each Other

**Red:** Holy shit, guys. Thanks for all of the reviews. :D I'm glad you guys seem to be enjoying this story so far.

 **Replies to reviews:**

 **BenevolentBizzy:** I thought about that too. :D The perfect woman for Saitama should be the only person who can withstand his attacks, and a badass Kagome would fit that position perfectly. ;)

 **Haziq47:** And I don't think I necessarily did. It's not like I made Saitama weaker or anything, I just made Kagome a bit stronger in some aspects. And don't worry, I have my reasons for doing it. :P

 **CK:** Thank you so much for the amazingly wonderful review. :D You said a lot of nice things and it makes me so happy to read it. ^^

 **Silly forest:** I'm glad you find my plot interesting so far. :)

 **Scarlatta Rain:** I love love-triangles too. xD And the fact that Genos and Saitama would be all for it as long as it's with each other makes it like a healthy love triangle with no jealousy between them.

 **Also thanks to these reviewers for their much appreciated reviews:**

 **Zaralann**

 **YamiKeitsuki822**

 **Guest**

 **Tinas86Roses**

 **Summary:** She thought the only way to save everyone from the Jewel was to not make the final wish, and instead, consume it into her body so that she could remain the protector of it forever. But by consuming its limitless power, the Jewel turns her into a monster that controls her and makes her kill the innocent and destroy the world. Now in order to save everyone from what she had become, she must seek out the one person who has the power to kill her—Saitama.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or One Punch Man.**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Getting to Know Each Other**

' _W-where am I..._

' _Am I finally dead...?_

' _No... I can't be. I can still hear my voice._

' _Why do I feel so hot?_

' _My body is burning..._

' _Am I in Hell? Can Mikos even go to Hell? If they can't, then I must be special to be the first. Ha-ha..._

' _...Right now is really not the time to make stupid jokes._

' _Oof. Now I'm being crushed. What is this weight on me?'_

An alarm began to ring causing the eyes of the woman to open abruptly from the sudden disruption. She opened her eyes to a white ceiling and a pressure on her chest. Even though her body felt heavy, she still tried to turn her head despite how much pain she was in. She was only able to move a little bit before a bald head came into view and an arm lifted up and punched the alarm clock through the wall. The sudden action caused her eyes to open wide with shock. 'W-what? Did he just do that?' she thought as she tried to move her body from under the bald man, but with no result.

The man, who laid on her, snuggled closer to her after shutting off his alarm. "I don't want to get up yet," he mumbled in his sleep. Kagome wasn't exactly sure who this man was due to her mind still trying to put all of the pieces of the past events together, but her instincts told her he meant her no harm. Well...despite the fact he was currently crushing her by using her as a pillow, her powers told her he didn't show any ill intent or dark energy.

She opened her mouth to tell him to wake up but her throat was so dry she couldn't make out a syllable without causing her throat to have a horrible sandpaper feeling. She let out a sigh after realizing she couldn't speak until she got something to drink, so she decided to stay in that position until the man woke up.

'Well...I'm still alive, but why?' She looked up at the blank ceiling. 'What is there left for me to do in the living world? Isn't my duty over? There's no reason for me to be alive.' Kagome's eyes began to sting with the feeling of tears. 'I've killed so many... I caused so much pain and destruction. I don't even deserve to be alive.' Tears began to slide down her cheeks to the man's sleeping face next to her.

Saitama's eyes slowly fluttered open when he felt something wet fall on his cheek. "Hm..?" He slowly gets up and yawns into his hand. "That was a nice dream I had. I actually was able to find an enemy who could fight me, and for some reason, there was a girl in it," he said to himself as he looked out the window to see that the sun was up in the sky and shining bright, showing it was late morning already.

Soft sniffling reached Saitama's ears, causing him to look down and see the girl that was in his dream was laying on his futon. "Oh." He looks down at her with his usual poker face. 'So it wasn't a dream.'

After sitting next to her and thinking about his dream, which wasn't really a dream, he finally noticed that she was crying. "Hey, you OK? Did you hurt yourself?" Saitama asked her. Kagome shook her head instead of replying back. "Can you not speak?" Kagome slowly lifted her arm, trying to ignore the pain, and pointed at her throat while mouthing "water."

Saitama got the picture and went to the kitchen to get a cup of water for her. When he got back he held out the cup for her to take, but she didn't move. 'Oh. She must be still exhausted from yesterday,' he thought, finally understanding the situation. He bent down and sat himself next to her while slowly helping her into a sitting position as he held the cup to her lips. Kagome began to drink slowly while she used the man's body for support since she was still weak.

A knock on the door got both of their attentions. "Sensei, I got my repairs," a male voice said from the other side. "I'm coming in."

Genos held up a plastic bag with food in it. "I picked up some of your favorite cabbage for yo—" Genos stood in his position stunned as he saw the new girl in Saitama's arms with a cup of water held to her lips. "Sensei, I didn't know you worked this quickly," Genos said seriously.

"Huh?" Saitama gave his student a weird look. "What are you talking about, dude?" Genos pointed down at the girl in his arms. Saitama looked at who he was pointing at and then back at his student. "She needed my help, so I'm just being nice and gave her some water. Don't be a creep, Genos."

"I apologize for my assumption, sensei. I'll go put the food away," Genos said while making his way to the kitchen.

Once the cyborg was gone, Saitama looked down at the girl and noticed she had finished the cup. "Better?" he asked.

Kagome nodded and gave him a small, tired smile. "Thank you," she said in a soft, raspy voice. Since her voice had not been in use for so long, she needed to give it time to adjust before talking louder.

"Oh, so you can talk," Saitama acknowledged with his usual passive face.

Kagome nodded again. "My throat still hurts a bit, but it's better than how it was before." She lifted her hand and touched her throat. "I don't know how long it has been since I've used my voice. I've been trapped in that monster for what felt like years—and maybe could've been."

Saitama slowly pulled her away from him as he helped her steady herself using her arms. "Maybe when you're better, you'll tell us what that monster was."

Kagome looked down at her lap. "I'll tell you some things, but there are many details I would much rather forget. Maybe one day I'll share them, but right now, I don't think my heart can take it." She grabbed her shirt where her heart was as if in pain.

Saitama nodded his head and gave her a smile. "That sounds fair." Saitama stood up and picked up the mug to give her more water if she needed it. "So what is your name?" he asked while walking to the kitchen.

"My name is Kagome," she introduced herself. There really wasn't a point for her to give them her last name. She didn't really expect to see her family again, or her friends, if they even wanted to see her in the first place after what she had done.

Saitama walked back to the living room and set the mug on the table for her. "I'm Saitama," he introduced with a smile.

"And I'm Genos, sensei's disciple," the cyborg said, taking a seat at the little table in the middle of the room.

Kagome looked at him and then at Saitama. "Disciple?"

Saitama let out a sigh. "It's a long story. But one thing led to another, and now he's rooming with me and wants me to be his teacher," he explained with a bleak expression on his face, thinking back to the time the cyborg just barged right in and stated he was suddenly going to stay at his apartment.

Kagome chuckled softly at the face he was making. "I guess you can tell me the story when I decide to share with you guys my story."

* * *

Hours passed and Kagome was slowly getting settled into the small apartment, which she guessed belong to the bald man who she had woken up to. She sat on the futon with a warm blanket over her shoulders and a hot mug of tea in her hands. She took a sip and looked at the two males at the table. "So, you're telling me the monster just appeared in that area you were sparing in and now it's completely destroyed?"

Genos nodded. "That is correct. With all of the damage the three of us contributed, the whole area was decimated. It was actually on the news about how they thought a dragon-level-threat-four monster had appeared there and was going to destroy the nation, but when they tried to look for it, they couldn't find anything."

Kagome looked down at her drink, watching the light reflecting off the surface. "That's because I sealed him away."

Genos looked confused. "Sealed?"

Saitama pointed to her forehead. "Is that why you have that black jewel on your forehead now? It wasn't there before when I saw you the first time."

Kagome looked confused. "Jewel?" Genos reached over to the shelf behind him and picked up a medium-sized mirror to give to the girl. Kagome set down her mug and took the mirror to look at her face, and sure enough, a black rhombus shaped jewel now decorated her forehead. "W-what? What is this?" She reached up to touch the jewel and even though she had barely brushed her fingers against it, she could instantly feel powerful energy tingle her fingertips. "Did the sealing make it become this?" she asked herself.

Genos leaned a bit closer. "If you don't mind me asking, but what is this sealing you mentioned?"

Kagome continued to look at the stone on her head. "In order to rid the monster from this world, I had to weaken him by getting my negative emotions under control, after Saitama said he wouldn't kill me, which I desperately wanted—"

"Not going to happen," Saitama interjected while continue to casually drink his tea.

"I had to think of another way to somehow lock the power away, so I decided to seal it deep inside me. Since the monster and I are one now, there's no other way to do it," Kagome explained. "While I was unconscious and was doing the sealing process, the spirit of the Jewel told me that even though he is sealed, if I don't keep my emotions intact, it could take over again and possibly hurt more people." Kagome looked at her reflection in the mirror, remembering all of the screams of dying families from her previous world. Kagome unconsciously gripped the mirror harder, causing it to crack and then shatter in her hands, making the two males in the room look up with surprise.

"Huh?" Kagome looked at her hands and the broken pieces of the mirror with confusion. The mirror pieces fell onto the futon she was sitting on and onto the floor of the apartment, leaving bits of glass everywhere.

"Oi, are you all right?" Saitama asked while Genos began picking up the broken pieces of the mirror and sweeping up the shards.

Kagome gave him a slow nod. "I'm fine, but I don't know how that happened."

Saitama helped her clean off the glass from her hands. "This has happened to me before too, you'll learn to control your strength eventually."

Kagome looked at him. "You did something like this before?" She thought back to the alarm clock from that morning. "I guess I can see that." Saitama gave her a confused look, which Kagome noticed. "I saw you punch the alarm clock through the wall this morning," she informed him.

Besides seeing what happened that morning, her powers also showed her that despite how this man looked, his very being overflowed with power that seemed limitless. She knew he was a human without a doubt, so it surprised her with how much power he had within him.

"Ah." Saitama looked at the hole in the wall. "Looks like I need to go buy another alarm clock," he said with a poker face, sort of used to having to buy alarm clocks often due to his waking tendencies.

Kagome began to laugh at his nonchalant attitude. 'This guy is something else. Nothing seems to faze him.'

"I got the glass off, but if you need bandages, I don't really have any around, since Genos and I don't really need them," Saitama explained to her.

Kagome looked at him. "You don't use band-aids? I mean, Genos is a cyborg, so I'm not too surprised he doesn't need them, but you're human."

He shrugged. "I don't really get hurt easily."

Kagome looked intrigued. "Huh. Now that I think about it, you saved me from that monster and yet, there's not a scratch on you." Kagome put a hand on his head. "It's perfectly smooth..." she said as she rubbed his head a bit.

Saitama got a bit annoyed. "Is that a hint about me being bald?" he shouted. "There's nothing wrong with being bald at my age," he grumbled.

Kagome covered her mouth with her other hand and began to laugh again. "No, no, there's nothing wrong with it. I think it suits you," she told him while giving him a brilliant smile.

Saitama looked at her with his mouth agape into a small circle. "Oh."

Kagome saw his expression and couldn't help but give him another smile. "What's with that look? Never heard a compliment before?"

Saitama continued to look at her. "I was just thinking about how you're a strange girl."

Kagome pulled her hand from his head and puffed out her cheeks. "That's not a very nice thing to say." She pouts.

Saitama was going to say something in reply when Genos came back into the room and sat back down at the table. "So what were you saying before?" he asked.

Kagome stopped pouting and looked at the cyborg. "Oh, right, I was in the middle of my story." Kagome thought back to where she stopped talking. "Well, what I wanted to say before I shattered the mirror was that I am fortunate you guys weren't in a huge populated area when I appeared, I don't even want to think about the amount of people who could've died by my hands again..." She gripped the blanket around her shoulders from the thought of what could've happened, all previous joy she felt a few moments ago completely left her mind, and instead, was being filled with the memory of fire and darkness.

Saitama listened with his normal expression on his face. "Hey, no need to get sad again, no one got hurt, so it's all good."

Kagome looked at the man in front of her. "But what about you and Genos? I know you're fine now, but did you get hurt during the battle?"

Saitama smacked his fist to his chest. "I'm pretty solid, and Genos here can get repaired anytime." Saitama thought back to the fight. "Although, I guess I can't say my outfit survived."

Kagome gave him a confused look. "Your outfit?" Saitama got up and went to get his outfit from the laundry room, where he had hung it up despite how ruined it was.

Saitama set the outfit on the ground of his apartment. "Part of it got disintegrated when the shadow tentacles wrapped around my stomach during our fight," he explained.

"Let me see," Kagome said as she reached out to take the outfit and get a better look at it. She picked up the ruined outfit in her hands to inspect the damage. "I'm good at sewing, but this seems a bit too ruined for just a quick sewing job." Kagome turned the outfit to look at it from different angles before setting it in her lap with a sad expression on her face. "I'm very sorry about your outfit, I wish there was some way to fix it back to how it was before the fight had happened," she said, solemnly.

Before Saitama could reply, a bright light covered Kagome's hands and the three of them watched as the outfit began to reform and fix itself. They watched with amazement at what was happening before their eyes. "W-what?" Once the outfit was pieced back together, Kagome pulled her hand back and looked at it. 'How did I do that? How am I doing any of this?' she frantically asked herself.

Saitama picked up his outfit and began inspecting that. "That's cool! I wish I could do something that useful!" He began to quickly change out of his pajamas and put on his freshly repaired hero outfit. "Good as new." Saitama turned to the new girl as she continued to look at her hands. "How did you do that? What other amazing powers do you have?" he asked her, excited for what powers she had to offer.

Kagome shook her head. "I'm not sure... I was never able to do that before. I could do a few things where I came from, but this is definitely not one of them."

Saitama grabbed his cape and looked at with a happy smile. "Well, now that you can do it, it would be great for repairs."

"Wait, hold on. I'm not even sure if I can do it again," Kagome pointed out. "I was a healer back then, not a fixer-upper of all things broken and ripped."

Genos analyzed his sensei's newly repaired outfit with his robotic eyes. "Either way, it seems like a useful skill to have if you are able to replicate it again," Genos chimed in.

"I'll try again when I find something worth fixing, but right now..." Kagome yawned into her hand. "I'm still a bit exhausted from earlier, so I hope you guys don't mind that I crash right now," she tiredly said as she laid back down onto the futon. Not even ten seconds later, Kagome was already fast asleep, lost in the world of dreams.

"That was fast," Saitama stated while looking at the sleeping girl and taking another sip from his cup.

"She did have her energy sucked by that creature from earlier, sensei," Genos replied before getting up. "If you don't mind, sensei, but I was contacted by Amai Mask saying he wanted to talk to me, so I'll be taking my leave now." He walked to the door. "I'll make sure to be back before dinner."

Saitama gave him a lazy wave. "OK."

Once the cyborg left, Saitama picked up the manga he was reading before and decided to wait for either the girl to wake up or for Genos to come back. He sat down on his futon, comfortably next to the sleeping girl and began flipping through his manga. 'I feel like this apartment is getting a bit cramped with how many people are staying here now.' He flipped the page of his manga. 'If this continues, I'm going to need a bigger apartment.'

* * *

 **Red:** Thank you for reading. I'm sorry if nothing too exciting happened in this chapter, but don't worry, I added some action to the next chapter, which is already written, I just have to do some editing. :P It will probably be uploaded next weekend sometime.

Please tell me what you thought about this chapter in the **reviews.** :)


	3. New Discoveries

**Red:** Thank you for all the reviews, likes, and follows, everyone. :D You guys are all amazing. :3 And an extra thank you to the people who take the time out of their day to leave me a review, it always brings a smile to my face to read them. :)

 **Replies to reviews:**

 **HarshCrictic:** I understand whatever happens in the webcomic is canon, but this is a fanfic, so basically anything I write becomes canon in my fic (I don't think you would find Kagome making a cameo in the real webcomic :P). But really the reason for the plot holes in the fight with the monster and why it could beat Saitama was all due to my amateur writing and me making shit up. I wanted to get this story out really quickly so I had not put much thought into the fight, which I apologize for. Plus the fact that I haven't really written fighting scenes before. I am sorry if my bad writing makes you want to stop reading, but I would understand your reasoning if you do stop. When I get the time I'll go back and try to make the battle better and have it make more sense. With that out of the way, I want to personally thank you for your review, constructive criticism is always good. :)

 **BenevolentBizzy:** Wait no more, my lovely reader. The update is here. ;)

 **Scarlatta Rain:** Le gasp. :o I can't believe that you would assume just because this fic is listed under rated M that it would have smut in it. I am ashamed of you, my good reader. :o

….Hehe just kidding. ;P I actually did want to add some sexy times in this fic, but I don't really know how to do that. And the fact that I'm not familiar with writing that sort of stuff adds to my hesitation (I've read plenty of it, just never tried writing it xD); but if I end up not adding any in, I hope that's OK. :) I want people to like this story even if I don't write smut. :P I added the M rating just to be safe, but then again, I really don't think putting the M rating stops anyone from reading these kind of stories on this site. xD

 **finnjake:** No, no, trust me I love Saitama and his OP strength and I wouldn't want him to be any weaker either. If you read the earlier comment to a reviewer (HarchCrictic) who asked me about the fight in chapter one, I told him/her I would go back and rewrite parts of the battle to make it a bit better (if I can). And yes, I do plan on Kagome eventually becoming a hero. :)

 **Audrianne:** Thank you! ^^ I'm glad you think the characters are accurate and that the action was good, considering I've never written action before. xD Well, at least I'm practicing now. For the couples, it is likely to be Saitama x Kagome x Genos. :) And there will be some one-sided Sonic x Kagome action probably, so if you wanted to read that, then your wish is most likely going to come true. :P

 **That Guy:** Oh my, a proposal? (o/o) I'm flattered, fellow reader. I don't really understand what made you want to marry me, but thank you for your review. xD

 **YamiKeitsuki822:** Haha, yes! The Saitama x Kagome ship is sailing and I'm taking each and every one of you guys with me. :) Mwahahaha.

 **CK:** No, wonderful person, thank _you_. ;) And indeed, she does have quite a few new abilities, and some more are going to be introduced in this chapter. For the week I couldn't write because I had to study for final exams (I'm still studying, but I'm taking a break to update this chapter), I actually thought of a lot of interactions and scenarios for later chapters, and it makes me excited to write them. :D Well...that is if I don't get lazy half way and stop writing like a lot of the stories I have. :P (I'll go back to them eventually…)

 **Also thanks to these reviewers for their much appreciated reviews:**

 **BatmanFanatic123**

 **Heaven-water-sister**

 **Tinas86Roses**

 **Zaralann**

 **ShadowCrawlerCiel**

 **Summary:** She thought the only way to save everyone from the Jewel was to not make the final wish, and instead, consume it into her body so that she could remain the protector of it forever. But by consuming its limitless power, the Jewel turns her into a monster that controls her and makes her kill the innocent and destroy the world. Now in order to save everyone from what she had become, she must seek out the one person who has the power to kill her—Saitama.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or One Punch Man.**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

* * *

 **Chapter Three: New Discoveries**

 **~The Same Day~**

A few hours later, Kagome began to stir in her sleep before slowly opening her eyes. "Oh, you're awake," Saitama said as he took his eyes off his manga to look at the girl. "I thought you would be asleep longer than that."

Kagome sat up and stretched her arms to get the knots out of her muscles. "I did sleep quite a bit last night." Kagome rubbed the sleep from her eyes before looking around and noticing a certain cyborg wasn't around. "Where's Genos?"

Saitama flipped through his manga. "He went out to see someone, he said he would be back before dinner."

Kagome sat up and clapped her hands together. "That's perfect!" Saitama looked at her, wondering why she was so excited. "I can make you guys dinner to repay you back for helping me out."

Saitama looked off in thought. "I'm not sure if we have ingredients. It's been a while since I picked up anything from the market," he told her.

"I'll go check." Kagome got up. "If you don't, we can just go out and buy some. It will also give you a chance to give me a tour of your city," she said with a smile about to get up and walk to the kitchen. Before she could even take one step, something tugged at her hair, causing her head to be pulled back and make her lose her balance from the sudden jolt. "Wah!" she called out as she began to fall backward.

When Saitama heard her shout, he acted fast and dropped the manga to his lap in order to catch her in his arms. "You all right?" he asked.

"Yeah. I don't know what I tripped on," Kagome said while looking behind her to see what had made her fall. "Huh?" She picks herself up from Saitama's arms and grabbed the thing that she stepped on. "How did my hair get this long?" Kagome asked as she held her hair that had grown _way_ past its usual length. She looked around her and noticed her hair spread all around the futon.

She carefully got up and noticed her hair had grown past her feet. Even when she was standing at full height, her hair still dragged on the ground. "How long was I in that monster?" she asked herself. 'My hair couldn't have gotten this long unless I was in there for at least a few years, but how is that possible? It didn't feel like I was in there for very long...' Kagome thought, a bit horrified by how much time had passed.

Saitama looked at the flowing locks of hair in front of him, just now noticing how long it really was. When he had saved her, he didn't pay attention to that detail. "Your hair wasn't always this long?"

Kagome began putting her hair in a braid and then wrapping it into a bun to get it out of the way. "No, I would never let it get this long. It's so impractical to have long hair like this," she told him while still working on tying it up.

Saitama shrugged his shoulders. "I wouldn't know."

Once she was done, Kagome began walking to the kitchen again. "OK, now let me check what you have." She opens the refrigerator and noticed he barely had anything to cook with, let alone eat. "Well, it looks like we're going shopping." Saitama appeared behind her and saw how empty his fridge was, besides the cabbage Genos had brought earlier.

"I wasn't really expecting to have more company, so I didn't bother to buy food."

Kagome closed the fridge and went to get cleaned up in the bathroom to get ready to go out. "Well, we're going to go shopping. Plus, I really need a haircut. I don't want to trip on my hair every morning," Kagome replied from the bathroom.

Once she got out, she pulled at Saitama's arm to pull him out the door. "Come on." She turns toward him with a smile. "This would be a great time for you to show me around. I wonder what this world has to offer."

"I guess," Saitama simply replied as he let the woman tug him around.

"So..." Kagome stopped pulling on Saitama's clothes once they got outside of the apartment and she looked around, not knowing where to start first. "I was the one who pulled you out of your apartment, but...where are we going?" she asked him, clearly confused about where everything was.

Saitama gave a small smile at the clueless girl before pointing in a direction. "I usually shop at the stores on that street, but I'm not sure if there's a hairdresser there or not since I never bothered to remember."

"Well, we can go check. Come on," Kagome said as she began walking in the direction he had pointed.

While they were looking for a hairdresser, Saitama lazily pointed to random buildings and told her what he knew about each place, which usually wasn't much, but Kagome enjoyed their time together nonetheless.

Eventually, the two of them did spot a place where she could finally cut her hair. After they went in and got acquainted with the women at the counter, the stylist told her how much it would cost to get the amount of hair she wanted off, which was quite a bit of money. Kagome thought about it and she really didn't want to use the money Saitama had to spend it all on a haircut since they still had to go shopping for food. "Do I get a discount if I donate my hair?" Kagome asked the woman.

"If you donate, then you get your hair washed and cut for free, but it has to be more than one foot long," the woman kindly explained.

"A foot? I can definitely do that." Kagome undid her bun and braid. "Is it possible for you to take off more than a foot?" The woman looked at her hair like she found the Holy Grail. I guess for hair stylists, seeing healthy, long hair to cut however they please is like a dream.

She went and took a lock of Kagome's hair in her hands. "You have amazing hair, are you sure you want to cut it?" she asked with stars in her eyes.

"Thank you, and yes, I don't want my hair to drag everywhere,' Kagome said to the woman.

"That's understandable, come this way, dear." The woman gestured to a chair.

Kagome turned back to the bald man. "This may take some time, I hope you don't mind waiting."

Saitama sat in the waiting chair. "It's fine. I'll wait." He picked up a free magazine from the table and began flipping through it. It was no manga, but the magazine would have to do.

* * *

After almost an hour, Kagome was finally done with her haircut. "I'm done, Saitama." She came around the corner of the counter with her newly cut hair, which now reached her lower back instead of the floor. "I feel like a weight was lifted off my shoulders," she said, happy to get all of that hair cut off.

Saitama looked at it with his usual poker face. "It looks good." He gets up from the chair. "We should hurry, I saw in this magazine that there is a sale at this store a few blocks from here."

Kagome gave the stylist a tip for her service and turned back to the bald man. "Then let's go!" Kagome grabbed his hand and they began walking out of the establishment.

Once they were on the street, Saitama showed her the pamphlet he found in the magazine, which showed a few of the many things they had on sale. Kagome had to stand a bit closer to him to look at the sheet of paper as she pointed to things that they should get, Saitama nodding his head in agreement to her choices.

Onlookers on the street looked at the odd couple as they walked by. The two of them both seemed so out of place for different reasons. The girl had an unearthly beauty to her that seem to almost demand the attention of everyone who looked at her. And next to her was the weird bald guy people have seen walking around occasionally with his usual poker face and that weird outfit of his.

The onlookers thought they were a couple—they sure looked liked it with how close they were standing together—but at the same time, people didn't want to believe that a guy like him was able to get a girl like her to be his significant other with the way he looked and acted.

Kagome looked up from the piece of paper and pointed. "Look, Saitama, that's the store. Let's go before they run out of everything."

The both of them were about to walk to the store when a crash was heard behind them. The two turned and saw a harpy-looking monster crashing into the side of the building of a skyscraper. "What's going on?" Kagome questioned as people began running in the opposite direction away from the falling debris of the ruined building.

 _[Everyone, please quickly evacuate the shopping district of City Z, there is a Tiger-Level-Threat-Three monster in the area.]_

Saitama watched with a bored look. "Monster attacks are common in this world, so a Hero Association was created to fight them."

"Heroes?" Kagome questioned.

"Yeah, Genos and I became official heroes yesterday."

"Monsters and heroes, huh." Kagome looked at the harpy. "It seems I've been brought to yet another crazy world," she muttered to herself, watching as the monster continued to tear the buildings apart with its beak. "Wait..." Kagome pointed to the monster. "If you're a hero, shouldn't you take care of that thing?"

"Yeah." Saitama bent his legs, getting ready to jump. "I'm on it." With no effort at all, he jumps to the height of the harpy flying in the sky and punches it once in the body, completely destroying it and making its guts and blood explode out everywhere.

Kagome watched him fight with amazement. "Whoa." She stood there amazed by his power. 'I would've never guessed a guy who looked like him to have so much power if I didn't have my powers to tell me he was strong already.'

Kagome stood there shocked like every other person on the street when she suddenly heard a woman scream. "Ah! My child!" the woman shouted with alarm, watching with horror as the debris from the monster was about to fall on a little girl who was right underneath the fight.

'Oh no!' Kagome began running toward the kid without thinking about the consequences, her own hero-complex kicking in. 'Will I make it?' she pushed her legs harder. 'I need to be faster! I have to get there in time!' Without even noticing, the jewel on her forehead began to glow faintly before Kagome disappeared in a flash of purple light and appeared next to the crying kid. Once she got to the child, Kagome acted quickly and formed an energy shield around them before the debris fell on top them.

Saitama landed safely on the ground and looked around for the girl. "Kagome?"

The same woman from before pointed to the huge pile of fallen flesh in the middle of the road. "She's under there. She went to save my daughter."

Saitama looked at the debris. "She's under there?" Saitama was about to make his way to the body parts to move it off of them when the area began to hum with energy and the debris from the monster began to float around them to reveal the girl holding a child in her arms under a pink energy shield.

Kagome, who had her eyes closed as she held onto the girl, opened her eyes to see that the two of them were unharmed. "Phew. That could've ended horribly," she said, not even noticing the kind of power she was demonstrating at the moment. She looked down at the girl in her arms. "You're safe now." The girl looked up with tear filled eyes, which Kagome brushed from her cheek and gave the child a kind smile to try to ease her.

Kagome picked up the girl into her arms and walked to the crying mother, who took her child into her arms gratefully. The woman kept thanking Kagome hysterically, not knowing how to show her how grateful she is that Kagome saved her child.

Saitama walked up to the Asian girl. "I never knew you could do that."

Kagome turned to him with a confused expression. "Do what? My energy shield?"

"Well, that. But I was mainly talking about that," he said while pointing behind her.

Kagome turned around with shock eyes as she saw the debris floating in the air around them. "What?" Kagome started panicking at the random floating pieces of the body parts of the harpy. She grabbed onto Saitama's sleeve with worry. "What do I do, Saitama?" she asked frantically. "I didn't mean to do this. I didn't even know I could do this." She couldn't just drop the debris onto the ground, there were people still around and it could hurt them.

Saitama shrugged. "I don't know. I'm just a normal human. I can't do these sort of things."

"I'm human too, or at least I was... I hope I still am..." Kagome muttered the last part. She turned to the debris still floating in the air, unsure about what to do about it. "Um... disappear?" she half-heartedly commanded, hoping it would do something. The jewel on her head glowed yet again and before everyone's eyes, the blood and body parts disappeared, leaving only the destruction from the fight. Kagome's eyes were wide with shock. "Well, that's something..." she stated softly, finally letting go of Saitama's outfit.

Saitama nodded his head in agreement. "Ah," he exclaimed, catching Kagome's attention. "You said you weren't sure if you could fix stuff like you did with my clothes, right?" She nodded. "Well, you could try again on the broken buildings," he pointed out.

"Buildings are bigger than clothes, so even if I could do it, I don't know if I can do it to this scale." Kagome looked at all of the destruction. "But I can try, I guess." She held up a hand and pointed it in the general direction of the damage and began focusing her energy. The power began to build up around her as the jewel on her forehead along with her eyes started to glow a bright purple color. The energy made her hair flow wisp around her, her bangs parting to show the glowing jewel in the middle.

As her eyes continued to glow, she put power into her voice with her arm still outstretched. "Repair," she commanded, her voice vibrating with power. The air hummed around them and before their eyes, the buildings and the broken street began to piece back together. Each slab of concrete and each broken window were being put back together, the chips and cracks being filled in by magic.

When everything was fixed, the power died down as the light began to fade from her eyes and the Jewel. Without the power supporting her anymore, Kagome began to sway on her feet and fall forward from the lack of energy, but before she fell on the ground, Saitama caught her with one of his arms.

"Good work," he said softly to the girl. Kagome was still conscious so she was able to give him a weak smile from her position.

After everyone got out of their shock, everyone began to cheer at what they had just seen. While everyone was cheering, Saitama helped her steady herself on her feet.

Not even ten seconds on her feet, people began crowding around her, asking her if she was a hero and what her hero name was. All the attention made her flustered. People began to hand her free things to show her their gratitude. Many of the people who were at the scene were shop owners and they were incredibly grateful to her for not just saving them (even though Saitama was the one who did it) but also fixing their shops.

She couldn't carry everything so she started handing some of the food and objects to Saitama who began to eat the food handed to him, not even paying attention to the crowd around them or what they were saying.

Kagome's head began to get dizzy from all the shouting and pushing everyone was doing. "Ah, thank you, everyone, but we really should make our leave," Kagome said, trying her hardest to make her way through the crowd while tugging Saitama behind her, who was still enjoying his food. "Come on, Saitama, we have to leave. It's getting too crazy around here."

After swallowing the food, Saitama handed Kagome the rest of the things he was carrying and quickly picked her up bridal-style and began running down the street, leaving dust and stunned civilians in his wake. Kagome held onto the food with all her might as Saitama ran down the street like a madman. 'And he said he was human?' she thought as she saw the buildings flying past her. 'Pretty sure humans can't run at the speed of sound.'

What amazed her more than just how fast he was going was the fact she could follow her surroundings perfectly, it was as if everything was passing them in slow motion. Despite how fast they were going, she could make out every little detail of the signs, the buildings, and the people they were passing.

'This is the kind of power I gained from the Jewel?' she thought as she looked around with curiosity. 'It did say I became the strongest back when we had first joined together, but this is something else.' She has never felt so much power surging through her before.

After getting over her initial excitement, there was something that worried her. She was a rational person, so she knew there was no way she could have so much power without paying a price, and what worried her was what that price was.

'You don't gain anything in this world for free, so what are you playing at, Jewel?' she thought. 'What do you have in stored for me this time?'

* * *

 **Red:** Well, that's it for now, everyone. :) Please tell me what you think in the **reviews.**

(I'm sorry if I have to make Kagome a bit overpowered, but how else can I have her match up to Saitama, who is the epitome for being overpowered. xD)


	4. Meeting New People

**Red:** Sorry I haven't updated, guys. I've been on summer vacation for a few weeks now and I would've gotten this chapter out sooner, but since it's summer now, I've been hanging out with friends, which sadly distracts me from typing. ^^; I also got a job and that takes some of my time as well.

 **Replies to reviews:**

 **Baron von Nobody:** That's a good way of describing Kagome's powers. Thank you for giving me some ideas for future chapters. :)

 **kerrowe:** It is indeed an odd pairing, for many reasons actually. xD Most people like to pair her up with a good looking guy like Genos, but when I watched the anime, my love was for the unappreciated Saitama the whole time, so I decided to write this fanfic and have a girl who shares my love for him and to be with him. And you know her hero complex won't let her _not_ become a registered hero, even if she doesn't completely have control of her powers yet. (I don't want to reveal too much about what I have planned for her, so you will just have to wait and see. ;D) And I'm glad you like my overpowered Kagome. :)

 **BenevolentBizzy:** I agree, OP Kagome is pretty awesome.

 **Scarlatta Rain:** Aw, reader, you don't have to be sorry for what you wrote. I was just messing with you, I'm not really ashamed of you for liking smut, I've read plenty myself. Ha ha. xD And you want _more_ admirers for Kagome? Oh, gosh. She would be _so_ busy trying to get all the boys under control. Poor her. Lol But don't worry, there will be plenty of people wanting her attention, but only a chosen few will actually get it. *cough* Genos *cough* Saitama *cough*

 **BatmanFanatic123:** I'm glad my fic was able to brighten your day. :)

 **Artistely:** Oh my goodness, Artistely. Your review was the longest out of all the reviews I have ever gotten on this story and it was all in Spanish, which I don't really know very well. xD (Luckily I have a Spanish friend who was able to help me out with the translation.) I'm glad that even though this story was only three chapters when you read it that you enjoyed it so much. I'm trying my best to keep the OPM characters somewhat accurate to how they act. And I enjoy the Saitama x Kagome relationship so far as well. I read all of the fanfics on here and I was sad that none of them were Saitama pairings, so since I couldn't find a fic with that couple, I decided to write my own. :P And I would make it purely Saitama x Kagome, but I wanted Genos to have love too. I plan to have a chapter with purely Genos x Kagome because I have ideas for why Kagome would be perfect for him as well. :) I'm also glad that you enjoyed the action scenes, I'm trying my hardest to make them seem interesting.

 **Crystalize Moonnie:** The power Kagome wields isn't really psychic, but people may think it is at first. I would answer your comment more, but I don't want to give everything away in the reply section. xD Let me just say that I had similar ideas to what you wrote. And my finals went OK. :P I hope your finals went well. :)

 **Uchiha Salad:** That's what I was thinking too. Since Saitama is OP, I was hoping people wouldn't mind if I made Kagome OP, and it seems people don't mind it, so that's good.

 **YamiKeitsuki822:** I think giving Saitama hair is beyond Kagome's power. Haha xD But really, I don't want to do that in this fic because I enjoy Saitama's egg look. :P

 **finnjake:** I actually had plans for her to meet new people by herself, but it seems you were able to beat me on figuring that out. :P

 **CK:** I agree, Kagome's powers are extremely useful, I sort of wish I had them myself. The Jewel gave her new abilities, but at the same time boosting her old ones. I don't want to reveal too much about them, so I can't answer some of your questions. Also, thank you for being such a great reader and reviewer. :)

 **Special thanks to these reviewers for their lovely reviews:**

 **Tinas86Roses**

 **Zaralann**

 **Heaven-water-sister**

 **Guest**

 **Summary:** She thought the only way to save everyone from the Jewel was to not make the final wish, and instead, consume it into her body so that she could remain the protector of it forever. But by consuming its limitless power, the Jewel turns her into a monster that controls her and makes her kill the innocent and destroy the world. Now in order to save everyone from what she had become, she must seek out the one person who has the power to kill her—Saitama.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or One Punch Man.**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

* * *

 **Chapter Four: Meeting New People**

 **~Almost a Week Later~**

Kagome woke up to the familiar feeling of being crushed again, but this time she didn't freak out. She looked to her side and saw a familiar bald head, which caused her to let out a tired sigh instead of a surprised shout. 'It seems this is becoming a habit for him...' she thought as she looked up at the white ceiling and continued to lie there.

Kagome heard the door to the living/bedroom open and knew it was Genos who had walked in. "Genos, would you mind helping me up by moving him off me?" she asked the cyborg.

Genos walked to where his two apartment-mates were sleeping and helped the girl move his sensei off of her. "It seems sensei is doing this more often," he commented. "Are you sure you don't want to buy another futon so you don't have to share with him anymore?" Genos helped move Saitama to the side so that Kagome could slide out from underneath him.

Once Saitama was off of her, Kagome took the chance to stand up and stretch, while Genos gently put his sensei back on the futon and neatly put the blanket over him, making sure his sensei was nice and comfortable. "It's OK. I don't mind sharing, and plus, I don't think his living room is big enough for another futon anyway," Kagome replied as she watched the cyborg treat the bald man with such care. "Wow. You would make a wonderful wife, Genos," she said out loud without thinking.

Genos turned to her after he was done setting his sensei into his bed. "I am nothing like a wife. A wife is usually a female human with a significant other whom she is married to and care for."

"Well..." Kagome thought about the definition answer he just said. "I guess you're not wrong, but part of what you said you feel towards Saitama as well, don't you?" she asked. "And I wasn't talking about the literal definition anyway. I was just pointing out how caring and gentle you are with him."

Genos looked at her with a warm look in his eyes as he thought about the bald man. "I think Saitama-sensei is the most amazing person in the world, and it makes me feel horrible when others think he isn't." The two of them watched as Saitama continued to sleep peacefully, his breathing slow and even. "Before I had found sensei, all I had was Dr. Kuseno. Sensei was nice enough to take me in so I feel as if I should repay him for his kindness."

Kagome gave the cyborg a sad look. "You had no one growing up?" Now that Kagome thought about it, she didn't really know much about Genos at all. All she really knew was that he was a cyborg and Saitama's student.

Genos opened his mouth to tell her his backstory, but his sensei's words about keeping his story short made him close his mouth and think about it.

Kagome noticed his sudden pause. "What's wrong? You looked like you were about to say something?"

Genos looked at her. "I told sensei my story a long time ago, but he got upset at me for saying too much and taking too long to explain everything. He told me I'm not very good at explaining stuff since I tend to add every detail," he told her.

Kagome sat down on the living room floor. "I don't mind listening. Tell me all about yourself," she replied eagerly. Kagome noticed how after she said that Genos' eyes widened with shock and then excitement, finally finding someone willing to listen.

After what seemed like over an hour later of Genos rambling on about his past, Kagome was wondering if it was a mistake to say she was willing to listen to his _whole_ story. But like the good person she was, she tried to remain interested—which she was, his backstory was somewhat interesting—and not tired out from his long tale.

After Genos was done with his story, he seemed so content with sharing his story with her he was practically radiating happiness. Kagome gave him a soft smile. 'I guess, suffering through a long story is worth it if a friend is this happy about having someone listen to them.'

"Thank you for listening to me, Kagome," the cyborg thanked cheerfully.

"It's not a problem. I can't believe you became a cyborg at the age of fifteen. That's such a young age to suddenly lose your family and have your body turned into a cyborg." Kagome thought back to when she was fifteen. 'That was also the age I fell down the well into the Feudal Era. It seems fifteen is a popular year for crazy things to happen to people.'

Since he was done with his story, Genos picked up a bucket with some rags and bottles of cleaner. "Now, if you would please excuse me. Sensei wanted me to clean the bathroom and then the kitchen today," he said before leaving the room.

Once he left, Kagome chuckled quietly. "He's such a housewife," she said to herself.

Since Genos was off doing his own thing and Saitama was still sleeping, Kagome decided to finally change out of her pajamas and get ready for the day. There was another sale going on today and she didn't want to miss it. She originally wanted Saitama to come with her, but she decided against it since he looked so peaceful sleeping.

Kagome looked down at the sleeping man who was now snuggling into her pillow since she wasn't there anymore. Despite how strong he was and how he acted, Kagome couldn't help but find him adorable when he was sleeping.

She walked into the bathroom and grabbed her toothbrush and began to do her morning routine. 'I've only been here for about a week, but I feel like I've gotten into the rhythm of things,' she thought as she brushed her teeth. 'It's sort of weird how fast I've adapted to living with two strangers—well, not really strangers anymore—and one of them is a super strong bald man and the other is a cyborg.' She spit into the sink and grabbed a towel to wipe her mouth. 'Can my life get any weirder?' she thought as she grabbed her bag from the table in the living room.

Kagome peeked into the kitchen where Genos was. "I'm going out, Genos."

Genos turned to her from wiping the stove. "Where are you going?"

"There's another sale today and I was going to go pick up some groceries," she replied.

"Oh, please give me a second." Genos set the rag down on the counter and went out of the kitchen and into the living room where his bag was. He dug through his things until he found what he was looking for and went to where Kagome stood. He grabbed one of her hands to put a wad of cash into the palm of her hand. "Here's some money for the groceries," he said seriously, before going back to cleaning the stove.

Kagome looked at the huge amount of money he had handed her. "Uh... I think this is a bit too much, Genos. I'm just going to buy a few things."

Genos looked at her again. "It's all right, I have more."

"That's not really the problem here," she told him. Genos continued to look at her, not really understanding the issue.

Kagome sighed, realizing there was no way to get through to the cyborg's head, and put the money in her bag. 'There are so many things that Genos doesn't appear to understand yet, it seems.' Kagome decided to leave the conversation at that and head to the door. "I'm leaving," she called out before closing the door behind her and making her way down the stairs of the apartment complex.

* * *

Kagome walked down the street of the new city she was still trying to get used to. She looked at her list of food she wanted to buy. "I guess I don't really have to worry about the amount I can buy since Genos gave me so much money, but I would feel bad for using all of it," she muttered to herself. "I wonder why he would stay in such a small apartment if he could buy a mansion with the amount of money he has."

Kagome thought back to the past few days she had been in this world.

" _Sensei got it for me."_

" _Sensei likes cabbage."_

" _Sensei…"_

" _Sensei…"_

" _Saitama-sensei…"_

'Now I know why he stays,' Kagome thought with a smile. 'Instead of getting a pet dog or cat, it seems Saitama got a cyborg to follow him around instead. What an odd couple of friends they are.' She looked at the blue sky filled with fluffy clouds, her mind drifting to her previous life. 'But then again, my old team was a bit unusual themselves: a few demons, a monk, a demon slayer, and a miko…' She watched the sky as birds flew over her, casting a shadow over her eyes and blocking the sun for a split second. 'Thinking back sort of makes me a bit sad… I wonder how many people had survived the damage I had caused…'

Kagome was taken out of her thoughts when she saw a familiar bike-riding hero digging through an alley with his familiar bike parked nearby. "Hey, Mumen Rider!" she called out cheerfully, trying to ignore the painful nagging feeling in her heart from her previous thoughts.

The C-class hero turned to look her way. "Hello, Kagome." He waved to her as Kagome walked up to him.

"What are you up to today?" she asked him.

"Some boy lost his cat and put up a notice for a hero to help him find it, so I decided to take the job," he told her while continuing to look in the alley.

Kagome smiled at the hero. "That's very kind of you. I can't think of another hero who would be willing to do such a simple task for a little kid."

Mumen Rider turned to her and returned her smile. "So how are you adjusting to the city?" he asked. "You're from out of town, right?"

Kagome rubbed the back of her head. "You could say that. And it's going great. I've already met quite a few heroes; there's sure a lot of 'Tank-Top-whoever' heroes out there," she told him. 'Yeah, and a few of them tried to hit on me,' she thought with a mental sigh.

Mumen laughed at what she said. "That is true. Hero names are usually created depending on what the person is wearing or looks like, and it just so happened that a lot of people really like to wear tank tops when they fight."

Kagome shook her head. "If I ever became a hero, I definitely know what I'm _not_ going to wear."

Mumen chuckled at her statement. "Will you actually consider becoming a hero, Kagome?" he asked her.

Kagome tapped a finger to her chin with thought. "I do like helping people, but I don't know if I would actually be good at being an official hero. I'm still a bit unsure about what I could do," she told him. 'And I have no idea what extent my new powers can reach. What if I lose control and hurt someone?' The thought of dying people and their screams frightened her. She's already heard it before, and ever since then, it continues to haunt her mind.

Mumen turned back to the alley and decided to continue to move empty boxes in the alley to see if the cat was underneath them. "I don't think it matters if you think you can't be an official hero or not, if you like helping people, then why not give it a shot? I mean, I'm definitely not the strongest hero out there—not even close—but I can at least do this much for someone in need." Kagome watched him continue to look for the cat. "They don't expect much from me since I'm just a C-class hero, but that won't stop me from trying."

"You're right. You aren't the strongest." He stopped what he was doing after she said that, her words sending a painful feeling through his heart. "You aren't the fastest. You don't have any special skills. You're just a normal human." Mumen couldn't bring himself to look at her, everything she was saying was true, but he didn't think she would think the same as everyone else. It sort of hurt him to think she was like all the others who looked down on him.

"But," she continued and walked behind him to put a hand on his shoulder, causing him to look at her. "You're the hero with the biggest heart I've ever seen. No one is willing to help people like you are," she told him with a smile.

Mumen was shocked at the change in her words. "Kagome…" He turned to her and grabbed her hand from his shoulder and held it delicately in his, a warm feeling flowing into him wherever they touched.

She put her other hand on his chest. "I can sense the soul of any living thing and I have to say, you're soul is the purest I have seen in this world," she confessed. "Strength doesn't always have to be the physical kind. Sometimes the strongest people are weak because their hearts are weak, but you're heart isn't like that at all." She smiled at him.

Mumen smiled down at her. "Thank you, Kagome. That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me." He squeezed her hand tenderly in his.

"You deserve every praise you get," she told him. Kagome took her hand off his chest and looked at her watch. "Oh, no! I'm going to be late to the sale." She suddenly turns around and began jogging out of the alley. She quickly looks back at Mumen Rider. "I'm sorry, Mumen, but I have a sale to get to. It was nice talking to you!" she yelled back and waved goodbye to him.

Mumen waved at her until she disappeared from the alley. "Kagome is such a nice girl," he said to himself as he went to grab his bike. 'She seems too good to be with someone like me.' He kicks the stand from his bike and swings his leg over to sit himself on the bike. 'Plus, she probably already has someone in her life," he thought as he began pedaling away.

* * *

Saitama stirred in his sleep before slowly sitting up and wiping the sleep from his eyes. He looked around and noticed a certain girl was not around. He covered his mouth with his hand as he yawned into it. "Where's Kagome?" he asked.

Genos walked into the room. "She went out to another sale."

"Oh." Saitama gets up and stretches.

"By the way, sensei, when was the last time you defeated a monster," Genos asked him as he looked at his flip phone, reading the hero website.

Saitama looked off into the distance, thinking about the past events. "There was a harpy-monster about a week ago I defeated."

Genos kept scrolling through his phone. "Exactly how many days was it, sensei?"

Saitama crossed his arms and tilted his head to the side in thought. "Hm...I think six days ago."

Genos takes his eyes off his phone to look at his sensei. "Sensei…"

Saitama looks at him. "Hm?"

"It says on the Hero website that for every C-class hero, they have to meet a quota of at least one monster defeated every week to remain registered a hero. If the hero isn't able to fulfill this quota then their registration will be taken from him or her," Genos explained.

Saitama stared at him with disbelief on his face. "Eh. Really?" Genos gave him a blank stare, indicating he was indeed serious about everything he just said. "What am I wasting time here, then?" Saitama yelled as he began quickly changing out of his pajamas and into his hero suit. "If I only have a week, that means today is my last day to meet the quota!" Saitama pulled his gloves onto his hands and put his boots on. "What am I doing here sleeping, when I should be searching for enemies?"

After his whole outfit was put on, he reached for the doorknob of his apartment when Genos suddenly asked him what he could teach him. Saitama turned to the cyborg and started to freak out because he couldn't really teach him anything, so while looking at his manga cover and remembering the contents of the story, he decided to make up some bullshit-training goal for Genos, who thankfully didn't catch on that Saitama was pulling everything from his ass.

Once the cyborg was distracted with his new goal given to him by his sensei, Saitama was finally able to leave his apartment. When Saitama got to the street, he looked down one end and began running at least eighty miles per hour in that direction, causing pedestrians to hold on to their clothes or items so that they didn't suddenly fly off.

Wherever Saitama ran, he looked in every direction to see if he could find a person in need of help or a monster to fight. After hours of running, he found nothing. The city was completely peaceful at the moment.

While he was running, he didn't notice that he had passed a certain Asian girl carrying bags of groceries. The gust he had created made her hair and shirt fly in the direction he went. Kagome brushed her hair from her face with one of her free hands. "Was that Saitama?" she asked herself. She tried to focus her eyes on the disappearing figure and saw the light reflect off a _very_ round and bald head. "Yup, that's definitely Saitama," Kagome said to herself with a smile. After securing the food in the bags, Kagome decided to follow the running figure. "I wonder where he's going?"

* * *

Saitama hunched over with exhaustion as he was out of breath from running for a few hours straight. "Why is—the city safe—on a day I need to—meet my quota?" he asked no one in between his breaths.

After he caught his breath, he stood up to prepare to run again when a kunai was suddenly thrown at his head. Saitama easily turned his head and caught it in between his fingers without being fazed by the sudden attack. "Huh?" he looks toward the direction where the kunai had came from and saw a somewhat familiar person. "Hey! You're that guy… What was your name again?" Saitama put a held his chin with thought. "'Seed-on-the-Ground…'? No, wait, 'Lost-and-Found…'?" Saitama suddenly remembered and pointed at the ninja. "I remember now! Your name is 'Jack-o'-Lantern Panic!" he proclaimed with excitement.

Sonic got annoyed. "It's Speed-o'-Sound Sonic," he angrily stated.

Saitama rubbed his head with confusion. 'Was that really what it was?' he thought. 'I had no idea.'

Sonic gazed intensely at the bald hero. "I've finally found you, Saitama. Today is the day we—"

"Sorry, but I'm busy today." Saitama began walking away. "Maybe another time."

'What?' A dark look came over Sonic's face. 'How dare he ignore me!' He pulls out the sword from the sheath on his hip. "You can't run from me, Saitama!" With lighting speed, the ninja appeared next to the bald man and swung at his head, but before he knew it his sword shattered into a thousand pieces.

'Huh?' Sonic blinked. 'His head should've been sliced off, but instead, my sword somehow broke. What caused it to shatter?' he thought. Saitama had bit into the sword with his teeth so quickly that Sonic did not register what had just happened to his sword. The action of the bald man was even too quick for the world's fastest ninja.

Sonic jumped several feet away from Saitama and put his broken sword back into the sheath. He continued to watch Saitama who had his back to the ninja. "What did I just say?" the bald man spoke out. "I'm busy today." He glared at the ninja. "Plus, I'm pissed right now, so anyone who gets in my way…" His glare intensifies. "Will get punched."

A shiver ran down Sonic's spine. He didn't know why, but that one simple phrase made him scared for his life. The mild attack of a fist has never seemed so terrifying before, but something told Sonic that he hasn't even felt the true extent of Saitama's punches.

"That's him!" an unfamiliar girl's voice rang out. "That man is very dangerous. Please stop him."

The two men turned to a teenage girl pointing in their direction with a large man wearing a weird tiger-striped tank-top next to her.

The tank-top man looked at the troublemaker the girl had notified him about. "So you're the offender," he said in a booming voice. "Well, the hero Tank-Top Tiger is here to stop you from terrorizing the citizens any longer!" he stated while flexing both of his arms and showing the crowd his large muscles.

Saitama looked at the weirdly dressed man. "Hero?" He turned back to the ninja with a goofy smile on his face. "Heh, Sonic, they think you're some sort of criminal. Ha ha," he laughed at the thought. "Maybe getting tossed in a cell will cool off your hot—"

A callused hand smacked itself on his head. "She meant you, cue ball," the Tank-Topped hero stated.

A shocked look went over Saitama's face. "Huh? Why me?"

The woman gripped her bag with a bit of fear but mostly announce. "That bald man has been running around town with a scary expression on his face, it made me think he was out to harm someone. I was hoping a hero could stop him before anything bad could happen," she said out loud, loud enough for everyone on the street to hear her and stop to see the commotion.

Saitama couldn't believe it. He was running around, hoping he could help someone or find a monster to defeat, but instead, he's labeled at a villain. He jumped and turned toward the other hero. "But I'm a hero too! I wasn't doing anything wrong, I was just trying to find something to do."

Tank-Top Tiger stared at the bald man. "I've never heard of a hero like you."

"I just started!" Saitama shouted at him. "It hasn't even been a week since I became a hero!"

"Hero or not, you've been causing problems for everyone, and as a hero I can't let you continue to terrorize the citizens. If you were truly a hero, you wouldn't be going around freighting people." Tank-Top Tiger crossed his arms as he continued to lecture Saitama while Sonic looked completely bored by the conversation. "If you continue this behavior, you're going to ruin other heroes' reputation.

A man in the crowd pointed to the tank-top hero. "Hey isn't that Tank-Top Tiger?" he asked his friend next to him.

"Oh yeah! It is Tank-Top Tiger!" another man excited said. The crowd quickly began to increase in volume as more people joined in the excitement of seeing a famous hero in their presence.

Sonic looked at the elation in everyone's faces around him. 'So this guy is a well-known hero around here. I wonder how strong the guy actually is.' Sonic watched as the hero began to become pretty smug at the attention he was getting.

Tank-Top Tiger looked around with a smug smile. "It seems even C class heroes get recognition when they're in the top 10." He slightly bent down to be closer to Saitama's height. "So what do you think, new guy? Wanna get a little wild here and make me look good?" he smugly asked.

Sonic narrowed his eyes at his words. No matter how strong this guy may be, his fight was with Saitama and this Tiger guy was really getting in the way of his fight. Sonic reached behind him to grab a few explosive shurikens to throw at the large famous hero. 'If he survives this, then I may consider fighting him after I'm done with Saitama,' Sonic thought.

Sonic lift the shurikens up and was about to throw when another female voice, a much nicer sounding one than the one from before rang out. "Saitama?" the woman asked while trying to get through the crowd of people to the center, where the two heroes and ninja stood.

The three of them watched as a beautiful girl with long black hair stumbled into the circle of people. Once she saw the man she had called, she gave him a smile. "I knew it was you!"

Saitama looked at the girl a bit surprised at why she was there. "Kagome? What are you doing here?"

Kagome ran up to the bald man with her bags of food. "I went to a few sales today and got some great deals!" She pulled out a bag of leaks. "I saved so much today!" she said excitedly. Saitama dug through one of the bags and brought out his favorite bag of chips.

"These are the chips I've been trying to find, but the stores are always out of them," Saitama stated, completely forgetting about the two guys who had challenged him to a duel. Kagome continued to show the man what she had, also oblivious to the other men around.

Tank-Top Tiger was getting annoyed from being ignored. "Miss, if you would so kindly leave. There is business that I was requested to take care of," he said as he put a hand on her shoulder from behind her since she currently had her back to him. With a little force, he pulled her shoulder towards him so that he could get a better look at her. When he was finally able to see her face, his eyes opened wide with shock. "You!"

Kagome's eyes also widened with mild surprise. "Oh, it's you." Tiger got excited that the pretty girl he had tried to hit on before actually remembered him. "Um…" She rubbed the back of her neck. "What was your name again?" she asked, innocently, completely unaware that she had just torn the hero's heart into two. Saitama struggled to hold back a laugh as the "famous" hero was being easily rejected by Kagome.

Sonic couldn't take this conversation anymore. He didn't really feel like getting a woman involved in his battle today, but he was getting impatient. With a swift flick of his wrist, he easily sent the three shurikens at the Tiger hero, not even caring if the woman got in the blast. He watched with a smirk as his ninja stars flew at incredible speeds toward the two figures.

Kagome's eyes narrowed when she felt something coming up quickly behind her. She focused her powers causing her eyes to glow a bit again and made the shurikens stop in their tracks in the air. Kagome turned to the ninja. "Now that wasn't very nice," Kagome notified the shocked ninja behind her. She turned toward him as she made his shurikens disappear along with the glow to her eyes.

Kagome put her hands on her hips as she faced the ninja. "It's not polite to interrupt a conversation with your little toys," she told him, nonchalantly.

Sonic's eyes were wide with shock. 'This girl was able to stop my explosive shurikens? Who is she?" A wide, sinister smile spread across his face. 'It seems I've found another worthy opponent to defeat.'

* * *

 **Red:** I'm sorry for ending it here, but this chapter was getting a bit long. :P And in order to get this chapter out sooner for you guys (since I've already delayed it by quite a bit), I decided to not continue the fight.

As always, please let me know what you thought about this chapter in the **reviews!** If you guys ask me questions, I will try my best to answer them the best that I can since I have some parts of this story thought out but most of it is being made up as I go.


	5. Developing Feelings

**Red:** Wow everyone! I'm so happy about the positive feedback that I've been getting for this story. :D

 **Replies to reviews:**

 **CK:** As always thank you for your lovely review, CK. :3 You always seem to write positive things for each chapter and it makes me feel great to read your comments. :)

 **BlueBird07:** Wow, you're an amazing reader and reviewer. :) You took the time to leave me a review on every chapter, which was very kind of you.

 **SilverStar56:** I also love how kind and adorable Kagome can be. And yes, it seems everyone has their own demons that plague their minds, Kagome is no different. Also, there is definitely going to be romance, my good reader. ;) Thank you for your words of encouragement, I will try my best! (^-^)

 **Scarlatta Rain:** It's no problem that you didn't read my chapter the day I updated, I understand that people are busy at different times; it's just good that you decided to take the time to read my story when you could. You think this story is going a bit fast? Really? Why do you say that? Also, I hope you did well on your tests.

 **finnjake:** I'm as bad as ONE and Murata with cliff hangers? xD That sort of makes me happy. Ha ha. But really, I didn't mean to do it, I just needed somewhere to end the chapter and waiting for the end of the fight would've made the whole chapter too long. And Kagome met Mumen rider during her week stay in the OPM world. Did you really think she would be cooped up in the apartment for almost a week? xD

 **Crystalize Moonnie:** Well, I have a policy of making my chapters about three thousand words long, so if I start getting way passed that then I deem it "getting too long." I need a limit because if it gets really long then editing will take a while and the chapter will be delayed even more. Plus the longer the chapter is, the less I want to reread it and edit, so it's sort of good that I keep the chapters around three thousand words.

And I have to say, I did the same thing for my tests. I studied either the day before or the day of. Lol I'm such a bad student. xD But oh well, they are over and done with and I did relatively fine with them. It's good you did OK on them. OK is still better than bad.

 **Zaralann:** You usually write "Wonderful!" as your review, but this time you put "Interesting…" and added an ellipse, which makes me question if you didn't like the chapter or not. :( Was it bad? I can change things if you want.

 **HarchCrictic:** Wow, this review is really long. :P I'll split my answers into sections like you did with your questions so that it's easier to read.

1) Personally, I'm not exactly sure on how to describe Kagome's powers, but don't worry, she's not going to be entirely OP, she will have some limitations to her powers. I have plans for her later on, but we haven't gotten there yet. And if you don't like this story, then you can always write one yourself. When I first decided to write this, I knew I wasn't going to be able to please everyone with my writing. I mean, my grammar is pretty horrible and I'm sure I've made plenty of mistakes in my writing.

2) And yes, Saitama is still the strongest. Since he lacks certain emotions, there's nothing to hold him back when he fights, but for Kagome, her emotions still control her, so she could easily lose if she lets her emotions get the better of her. And just to let you know, I didn't write this story for popularity, I wrote it because I had an idea and I decided to share it with everyone else. I'm glad many people seem to like it, but really, this story is mainly for me to read because reading is more enjoyable to do than to just think about.

3) And yes, I'm hoping for Kagome to have some flaws, because like you, I don't want to turn her into a Mary Sue character either. I like her sweet personality, but sometimes being too kind can be a person's downfall. And I'm trying to keep Saitama as canon as possible since I love his character, but if I end up making some sort of mistake in his character, I have no doubt you will let me know so that I can go back and change it. :P And just to clarify again, I don't do this for popularity. It's the reader's choice to read my story or not, and if they leave a review, great! If not, then that's their choice. I like reviews, but I'm not going to be upset if people don't leave them.

 **YamiKeitsuki822:** I actually do like the friendship that Saitama and Genos have in the anime/manga. I'm not really a Saitama x Genos fan, but I don't hate it, I just don't actively look for that kind of stuff; but man, I'm so glad that they have such a nice friendship going on. I always felt bad that Saitama didn't have many friends and that no one appreciated him before Genos came along.

 **Also thanks to these reviewers for their much appreciated reviews:**

 **Guest**

 **Toytoya**

 **daisynaruto909**

 **Guest**

 **Heaven-water-sister**

 **Tinas86Roses**

 **Alice**

 **Guest**

 **Summary:** She thought the only way to save everyone from the Jewel was to not make the final wish, and instead, consume it into her body so that she could remain the protector of it forever. But by consuming its limitless power, the Jewel turns her into a monster that controls her and makes her kill the innocent and destroy the world. Now in order to save everyone from what she had become, she must seek out the one person who has the power to kill her—Saitama.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or One Punch Man.**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

* * *

 **Chapter Five: Developing Feelings**

The wind bellowed around the figures standing within a circle of citizens from the city who came to watch the commotion. As more time passed, more and more people got interested in the large crowd and decided to join in on the action. Some people even decided to take out their smartphones and try to record what was going on in the middle, while others use their phones to try to see better over other people's heads. What they could see on their phones wasn't much, but they could make out a few figures on the screen.

A raven-colored haired girl carefully watched a weird ninja with purple markings under his eyes as the ninja did the same to her, both unsure of what to make of the other. His eyes narrowed with interest as he had watched the girl effortlessly disposed of his explosive shurikens like they were nothing. The two of them continued to watch each other carefully after the ninja's attack on the large hero next to her. Kagome didn't really care much for the Tiger hero next to her, but the blast from the shurikens would've dragged her into unnecessary fighting, and she always did hate random fighting.

Their intense staring contest got interrupted when a certain tank-top hero got irritated that he was being ignored. "Hey! Why are you looking at her like that?" he yelled at the ninja, getting a bit jealous that a pretty girl like Kagome was giving the villainous stranger more attention than he was getting even though he had seen her first. His thick mind did not put together that the look that the two of them were sending each other was not one of love, but instead, subtle calculation of each other's skills. "She's mine! I saw her first!" he yelled out, which made Kagome smack her head with frustration.

'Not another one of these types,' she thought as she held her face in her hands to hide her shame of attracting guys like him. "Look, buddy." She takes her hand from her face and puts both of them on her hips. "I'm not yours. I barely even know you," she stated while sending a glare in his direction.

Tank-Topped Tiger had his mouth gaped open. "B-but we talked once before."

Kagome stared at his intensely. "Exactly, only once. And I'm definitely not yours. I'm with no—" Kagome paused. If she said she wasn't with anyone, then more people like him would continue to pursue her, which she's had past experience with and she did not want that to happen again. "Actually…" she begins to say as she turned her head to look at the man who she was currently living with and who was currently standing to the side with a bored expression on his face as he yawned into his hand. 'Maybe this can work…' she thought as she quickly moved over to him and put her lips close to his ear. "Please follow along," she told him softly without any other explanation and turned back to the other hero, not even waiting for Saitama's reply. "I'm actually with him," Kagome confidently stated while she latched onto Saitama's arm and hugged it to her chest like a lover might do.

Saitama looked down at her with a slight surprised expression on his face. "Eh?"

The Tank-Topped Tiger hero was even angrier now since she made that statement and proclaimed her being with the low-life beginner hero. Due to his rage, he was too clueless to notice the confused expression on Saitama's face, clearly hinting they were not together at all. "I won't accept this!" He pointed a thick finger at the couple. "I don't believe what you said is true!"

Kagome, who was still hugging Saitama's arm, sighed. 'Why does this guy have to scream everything? Can't he be quieter, especially when he screams such embarrassing things?'

"I want proof that a cue ball like you was able to get such a girl!" he yelled while pointing at Saitama.

"He wants proof?" Kagome muttered, which Saitama was the only one who was able to hear her. 'I just met Saitama… Should I do it?' Kagome thought to herself as she scrunched up her eyebrows at the thought of going that far with her little plan. 'Eh. It doesn't really matter. If I do this, it would definitely get that Tiger guy off my back.' With a sigh, Kagome looked slightly up to look at her new friend and roommate. 'Would he mind?' Saitama noticed her looking at him, which made him turn his head a bit to look at her with his usual, bored look. 'It doesn't look like he would.'

Kagome mentally nodded to herself as she came to her decision. She continued to look at her friend and muttered a soft 'sorry' as she leaned up and kissed the man on his cheek, which he hadn't really expected. Saitama had never been kissed by a girl before, or anyone for that matter, so this was a new experience for him. Who knew a girl's lips could feel so soft.

After she pulled away, Saitama continued to give her his usual poker face, but something inside him told him he sort of missed those lips on his cheek; it felt cold without her warm lips there.

Kagome looked at her friend's calm reaction. 'Well, I'm glad that he didn't freak out,' she thought before turning to the other hero. "There's your proof. Now can you leave it at that?" she asked him, quickly getting annoyed by this man. The hero looked at the two of them with his jaw hanging wide open, not being able to believe what he had just seen.

"W-wh—" Before the tank-topped hero could say anything, three more explosive shurikens were thrown at him and this time actually hitting their mark, exploding his whole body and causing it to collapse onto the ground with smoke coming off of his body from the blast.

Everyone looked at where the shurikens could've come from. "He was getting on my nerves," the ninja simply said, as some people tried to help the fallen (and rather crispy) hero.

Kagome released Saitama and let out another sigh. "I can't believe I'm actually going to agree with you on that, but even then, I think it was a bit unnecessary to explode the man," she said to the ninja before turning to her friend. "Sorry about earlier, Saitama. I just needed a way to get that guy off my back," she apologized to the C-class hero.

Saitama touched his cheek where he was kissed and gave her a small smile. "It's not a problem. You had to do what you had to do," he simply replied.

Kagome gave him a smile. "It's great that you're so understanding."

Sonic crouched down and pulled out more shurikens. "Now, Saitama, let's continue our battle!" He threw six more shurikens, which Saitama just continued to watch fly through the air around him, already knowing none of them were going to hit him. The explosive stars flew through the air at extreme speeds, barely missing some citizens before crashing into a large object and exploding it into hundreds of pieces.

"Saitama!" Kagome called out with alarm when she saw what the shurikens had hit.

Saitama looked behind him and saw all of the explosive shurikens had hit the buildings around him, causing rubble and debris to fall onto the nearby ground and cars parked on the side of the street. "Hey, stop!" Saitama looked at the ninja, who decided to start jumping around and causing more destruction.

"Hero Saitama!" Sonic threw a few more bombs. "I hope this will convince you to fight me seriously!" The ninja began laughing maniacally as he continued to terrorize the city. One of his explosives hit the ground and uplifted a few nearby cars. The explosions had already caused the civilians to scatter away from the area, but there were always those who were slower than the others, which in this case was a little boy who was crying and walking at a very slow pace who was about to be crushed by the flying car from the explosion.

Kagome watched the car flying with fear in her eyes. 'No!' she shouted in her head as she watched the kid about to be crushed by the car. Since she had been watching the ninja, who was still jumping around, she hadn't paid close enough attention to the kid. 'C-can I make it?' she thought as she tried to force her feet to move quickly, but before she could make it over there, there was a blur of yellow and white as Saitama went between the car and the child and was able to block the car from hitting the kid and crushing it under his arm. Kagome watched with amazement. "Wow," she said out loud as she watched the rippling muscles under her friend's hero outfit. 'How was he able to look so lanky usually?' she thought to herself.

Saitama set the broken car back on the ground. "I don't have time for this, I have to find an enemy to defeat," he said to himself, clearly annoyed at this situation.

Kagome heard what he said and face-palmed at his cluelessness. "Saitama…" The hero turned to her as she pointed to the jumping ninja who was terrorizing the city and its citizens, clearly showing him that the ninja was the enemy he was looking for.

"Oh." His mouth opened slightly in realization before he decided to jump up above the ninja.

Sonic was so preoccupied with destroying the city that he hadn't noticed Saitama jumping into the air. "Hero Saitama, where are you?" he shouted as he looked everywhere on the ground for a yellow-wearing hero.

Saitama held up a hand in a karate-chop position. "I'm right here," he said as he slapped down his hand on Sonic's head, sending his body flying at high speeds to the ground, creating a human-shaped creator in the asphalt of the road.

Kagome ran up to the crater as Saitama dropped down to the ground. "Do you think this will count as hero work?" he asked her.

"Well, he was terrorizing the city, I don't see why not," she replied as she inspected the unconscious ninja. "We should probably call the authorities to have him taken into custody." She picked up the ninja from the crater and threw him onto the sidewalk. "That way he won't be attacking anyone anytime soon."

Saitama shrugged. "It doesn't really matter to me." Kagome face-palmed again. 'Is this guy really a hero?' she asked herself.

After waiting for some time, the authorities eventually came to pick up the unconscious ninja and medics came to take the fallen tank-top hero and bring him to the hospital, leaving Kagome and Saitama alone on the street. The two of them weren't alone for long as the citizens eventually began to come back to the area once the threat was taken away. Some people began to help others get out from under rubble, while others decided to mourn for their destroyed shops and vehicles. Luckily no one died from any of the explosions or falling rubble.

Kagome looked around at the injured people and the destruction of the street. "It seems I am of assistance," she mumbled to herself as she walked up to a crying mother over her injured teenage son. "Here, ma'am, let me see him." Kagome knelt down next to the woman and put a gentle hand on her shoulder.

The woman looked up at the Asian girl with her tear filled eyes. "Can you help him?" she asked between sniffles. Kagome nodded and held out her hands over the injured boy, who watched her every move. Her hands began to glow pink as she let a familiar feeling wash over her body. People began to crowd around the girl and watch with amazement as the injuries on the boy began to disappear before their eyes, only leaving traces of dried up blood from the wound which had previously been there.

After the light died down, the boy moved his limbs perfectly, like he was never injured in the first place. "There, you must feel much better now," Kagome said to the teenager with a smile before standing up. "Now, who else is injured?" she asked around. A man pointed to someone sitting and leaning against the wall of a destroyed building and Kagome instantly went over to the woman with an injured leg. As time went one, Kagome continued to heal everyone who had gotten hurt in the blast from the ninja, while Saitama continued to watch her work from a distance and eat his bag of chips without a care in the world. Despite him being the one who had saved the city, the citizens quickly forgot he was even there.

About an hour had passed before everyone was healed and everyone had said their "thank you's" to their savior. Kagome let out a tired breath as she picked herself up from the last person she had to heal. "Now that you are all healed, please move to the side so that I can fix everything," she told the citizens. Everyone looked at each other, confused at what she meant, but they decided to follow her order and move away from the area.

Saitama walked up to her. "Are you sure you can handle this? Last time you did this, you could barely stand," he informed her.

Kagome waved his concern off. "I'm fine. As long as everyone's happy, it doesn't matter to me how exhausted I get." Kagome turned toward the destruction and held out both of her hands in front of her as the strange power she had gotten recently began to course through her body. Her hands and eyes glowed as power began to build up inside her. "Repair," she softly stated yet again. Like the other day, everything began to go back in place and mend together. With each second that passed with her using her new power, she could slowly feel her body losing energy and her legs slowly giving away underneath her. Sweat began to glisten on her forehead as she continued to hold her hands out and let her powers fix up the city.

Once everything was finally fixed, she released her energy and let herself fall onto her hands and knees, panting heavily as sweat fell from her chin onto the asphalt of the road, leaving dark spots wherever the droplets fell. People cheered around her, but their voices were muffled like she was listening to them from underwater. 'I guess this is the downside to these powers,' she thought to herself as her mind was still hazy from using a lot of the foreign energy.

Saitama walked over to her and knelt down to her level while putting a comforting hand on her back. "You all right?" he asked her, a bit worried for her.

"I'm...fine…" she replied between huffs of air. "Just...just a little tired...that's all." She gave him a smile.

"Do you need me to carry you home?" he asked.

Kagome slowly shook her head to tell him no. "I'll be fine by myself." She picked herself up by putting her hands onto her shaky legs to try to steady herself upright, but right when she was somewhat standing, her legs gave out again causing her to fall back onto the floor. "On second thought…I guess I do need some help," she laughed as she rubbed the back of her head with embarrassment.

Instead of replying, Saitama decided to just pick her up and start walking home, causing a little cute squeak to escape her lips. Kagome blushed as she found herself in Saitama's arms and in the princess hold yet again. She looked up at his face and couldn't help but remember what she had done earlier and blush even harder at the memory. Saitama looked down at her and raised an eyebrow at her reddening face, he wasn't sure why her face was turning red—a side effect from using her powers he guessed.

Kagome continued to stare up at him, noticing that when he got serious he was actually kind of handsome, but it seems like no one ever noticed the changes in his features except her. Actually, it seemed like no one noticed when he saves them either, no one seems to care about his existence, which is really sad to her. Did he have anyone in his life that ever cared for him before Genos came around? Kagome became sad at the thought that he had no one all his life.

'Maybe that's why he didn't react when I kissed him; he has never experienced affection before. He's never been praised, loved, or appreciated until recently…' A frown deepened on her face, which Saitama took a notice to.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

'He's been saving people, but no one knows him at all. He's been doing everything without any sort of gain from it.'

"Oi, you alright?"

'He's like the most under-appreciated and selfless hero I have ever met. He fights because he has the power to make a difference, not for the fame and glory that usually came with it.

"Are you still hurting?"

Kagome finally got out of her thoughts and looked at the somewhat concerned face of her companion. She shook her head in reply. "I was just thinking that's all."

"About what?"

Kagome let a small smile show. "I was just thinking about what an amazing person you are," she stated.

Saitama looked at her with a blank face before turning his head to look straight and watch where he was walking. A comfortable silence fell between them as Saitama continued to carry her on the empty road leading to the restricted area of City Z, where his apartment was. "What's with the sudden compliment? It's weird…" he simply replied.

Kagome covered her mouth as she began to laugh at his reaction. "It's not weird." Kagome swung her arms around his neck so that she was a bit closer to him. "I think you deserve more compliments for what you do."

Saitama looked at her face, which was quite close to his, but he didn't really notice the close proximity, instead he tried to adjust her gently so that she was more comfortable since she changed her position in his arms by wrapping her arms around his neck. "It's not like I do anything special. I'm just a hero for fun."

"But you're still a hero, which means you help others. And even if it's for fun, you don't even stay long enough for people to know you were the one who had destroyed the monsters for them; you don't wait for the fame that comes with being a hero, you just do it, and I think that's very admirable," Kagome told him.

Saitama's heart thumped with something unfamiliar from hearing her words. 'What was that feeling I suddenly felt?'

"You know, even if I didn't kiss you on the cheek to get that other hero off my back, I feel like I would give you a kiss anyway for all you do," Kagome said with a smile before leaning down and snuggling into the crook of his neck and using his shoulder to rest her head on as she shut her eyes and enjoy the slight rocking from Saitama's walking.

Saitama looked down at the resting girl and couldn't help but wonder what people might think if they saw them right now if there was actually people around on the street. 'She's such a strange girl…' he thought as a small smile appeared on his face as he continued to look at the girl, 'But I guess I sort of like her.'

* * *

 **Red:** Thank you for reading, everyone! Please leave any comments or questions for me in the **reviews!** :)


	6. The Avian King

**Red:** Again, thank you for the amazing feedback on this story, everyone! It always amazes me on how much attention you guys are willing to give to my story. It's really flattering that you would take time out of your day to read a story like mine that's filled with grammar mistakes and plot holes.

I'm so sorry for the long wait on this chapter but at least it's finally done. (^-^;) I know I'm late on the update and I wasn't able to meet my deadline of updating during my winter break, but that's because school started again and I also got sick with a cold for a week. I actually got done with writing this chapter sometime early January, but I just didn't take the time to sit down and edit it until recently.

 **Replies to reviews from Author's Note (which was deleted for this chapter):**

 **Angry Bunny Ink:** Thank you. I'm really glad you're enjoying the story so far. And I'm definitely still working on this story even though it's a very slow process. And I do draw. : I draw whatever I feel like, but a lot of it is Shingeki no Kyojin stuff for a friend (an author on AO3), some One Punch Man things, some Mob Psycho 100, Stardew Valley—pretty much anything I feel like drawing at the time. And sadly, no, I don't have any Saitama x Kagome drawings out there. If I did, I would definitely let you guys know. (It's too bad FFnet doesn't allow pictures to be added to the stories. I would love to add fanart to this fic. :P)

 **Guest:** Author notes are against the rules of the site? I never knew that… (I should really read the rules better.) I've just seen AN's everywhere and on so many stories, so I thought it was the norm, but I won't do it again if that makes you feel better. There just isn't really a good way for me to message everyone who followed this story besides making an author's note.

 **brizzy3:** Thank you, Brizzy, for the nice comment, but I'll try not to take too long on updates.

 **Makolik:** Ha-ha…. *Thinks back to all of my unfinished stories* Ha-ha, ya… Ahem… I'm sort of guilty of not updating stories that are years old. (^-^;) But thank you for being patient with me.

 **izumooichi:** I won't ever delete this story if I can help it. And if something happens where my story is deleted. I'll upload it either to this website again or to another one. And yes, I know! :o There's so much I want to write about, I'm just super slow and lazy about it. I'm always so excited when I'm about to sleep because I'm replaying scenes I want to write out in my head, but I never end up writing it because the story hasn't reached that point yet. (^-^;)

 **Anon:** I know what you mean. I understand the feeling of having to wait for a story to update but having it never update due to circumstances that are grim or unknown. I will try my hardest to finish this story I have started, but since I'm stupid and decided to write nine stories at the same time (and on different accounts), my updates for _all_ of my stories are a bit slow since I try to rotate my updates and not update a lot on one story and not update on another story.

 **Yugilee123:** I'm glad you like my story, and I'll try my hardest to keep going and actually finish this story.

 **Replies to reviews from Chapter Five:**

 **ruka126:** I'm glad you find this story adorable. I don't know if that's what I was going for when I started this story, but it is what it is now. XD

 **Crystalize Moonnie:** Aww, Moonnie~ Your comment was so sweet. I'm so glad that you liked the chapter and the little fluff scenes I decided to add to it. :3

 **Guest:** My goodness, I got another amazing reviewer who took the time to review so often! Thank you, reader! I sort of wish you hadn't put guest so that I could properly thank you, but oh well. And I'm sorry for making Saitama x Kagome an otp for you. xD I just love this couple so much (more than I should, I think) and I just wanted to share my love with all of you guys. I didn't think I was actually going to drag some of you into this pit with me. Lol

 **CK:** Thanking me for my work? No, thank _you_ for reading! (^-^) Without lovely readers like you, I wouldn't be here, putting effort into writing and updating. If I was writing this for myself, I would probably take longer in writing each chapter. :P

 **Zaralann:** Thank you for your sweet words! And Kagome will definitely be fighting enemies on her own, it's just right now she's still new to this world.

 **Luci:** Hahaha xD Your review made me chuckle when I first read it. I'm glad you are also on the Saitama x Kagome ship.

 **izumooichi:** I'm so happy that this story is one of your favorites. That is really flattering. ^-^

 **bluephoenixflame98:** I'm glad that you approve of how I wrote Kagome in my story. I wanted her to be strong but at the same time still express weaknesses, because she's still only human (even with the power of the Jewel within her). And even if Saitama will come to love Kagome, love can go both ways, it can make people weak because they care too much about protecting someone who can't protect themselves; but on the other hand, as displayed by shows such as Naruto, Bleach and whatnot, love can also make some person stronger because the person has someone they actually care about to the point they want to use their full power to protect them.

Also thanks to these reviewers for their much appreciated reviews:

 **vanesilva496**

 **Undertheskys**

 **WhispSess**

 **kirahigurashi**

 **kerrowe**

 **Roronoa D. Lucy**

 **Toytoya**

 **YamiKeitsuki822**

 **Tinas86Roses**

 **Summary:** She thought the only way to save everyone from the Jewel was to not make the final wish, and instead, consume it into her body so that she could remain the protector of it forever. But by consuming its limitless power, the Jewel turns her into a monster that controls her and makes her kill the innocent and destroy the world. Now in order to save everyone from what she had become, she must seek out the one person who has the power to kill her—Saitama.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or One Punch Man.**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

* * *

 **Chapter Six: The Avian King**

Kagome stood on the balcony of the apartment complex with a nice, hot cup of tea in her hands as she enjoyed the serene moment of the first light of dawn. She watched as the sun began to rise in the distance, covering the sky in beautiful gradients of warm colors; the cool morning breeze swept through her long hair, causing the strands to brush softly against her cheek. She brought the cup to her lips and blew the top of the hot liquid before taking a small sip of her drink. She leaned her weight on her elbows as she set them on the railing and thought about everything that had happened since she landed in this world.

She took her eyes away from the sunrise and decided to instead look down at her cup of tea and watch the ripples created by the movement of her hands. "Even with so much power, why do I still feel so useless?" she spoke softly to herself. She thought back on how if she used too much of the foreign power she would easily collapse afterward or be too weak to even move, which would not be useful in the middle of a fight. She looked at her hand as a soft purple aura began to glow before quickly fading away as she closed her hand into a fist. "It seems I need to train more…" Whenever she felt like this, she always thought training helped her with her control and gaining concentration. Plus, she hasn't done much training since she's been in this world so she must be very rusty with her combat skills.

With determination in her eyes, she decided to quickly gulp down her tea, which was probably not the greatest idea because it was still hot. She yelped from the stinging heat that flooded her tongue and throat and covered her mouth with her hand as she tried to somehow ease her pain. A purple glow appeared from her hand again causing the pain in her mouth to completely disappeared. 'Huh?' Kagome looked at her hand with astonishment. 'My powers couldn't heal me before…I could only use it to heal others,' she thought as she clenched her hand shut. 'I guess this shows how different these new powers are.'

Kagome turned back to the door to the apartment with her now empty cup and walked inside. 'I really need to train with these powers more. My body isn't used to the strain it causes on it yet.' When she walked into the living room, she was greeted by the familiar sight of Saitama with his blanket laid messily over his person due to his tossing and turning during the night. Kagome chuckled as she set her cup down to arrange the blanket so that it covered his body better. As she got up to go wash her cup before leaving to go somewhere to train, Genos walked in from visiting his doctor. "Welcome home, Genos," she greeted him warmly.

He returned her smile. "I'm back."

"Were you at your doctor's place again?" she asked him.

"Yes. I was doing my daily check up with him to make sure everything was in order." Genos looks down at his sensei who was still sleeping. "I see Saitama-sensei is still getting his rest."

Kagome smiled down at the bald man. "It appears he's always a late sleeper, but living a life where you don't have many worries gives him the liberty to do these sort of things, so it's good that he can relax like this." She continued her way to the kitchen to clean up. She turned the water on to gently wash her mug before setting it on the rack next to the sink to let the mug dry.

After she was done washing her cup, she picked up her bag and began heading towards the door. "I'm going to be out all day today," she told the cyborg.

Cyborg gave her a curious look. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to train somewhere secluded. Despite the power I have, I still feel so weak since my body can only handle using so much of it before I collapse," she responded. Genos nodded in understanding, he too felt the same feelings before—the feeling of wanting to be strong, to not be useless when people needed him.

"I'll let sensei know where you went when he wakes up."

Kagome nodded as thanks. "I'll see you guys later today." With that said, Kagome walked out and closed the door with a soft click.

* * *

Kagome walked down the abandoned roads of the restricted area of Z-city where Saitama lived and thought about the most appropriate place to train. 'I'm pretty sure I can't train in an average gym, I would end up blowing up the place or something.' Kagome stopped walking and crossed her arms in thought, her head slightly tilted to the side. 'Hm… This world seems to be full of cities, which is definitely not the best place to train. I wonder if there's an open field somewhere, far away from people.'

This world was still somewhat new to her since she hasn't been anywhere besides Z-city, and even then, she hadn't been around the whole city yet. After thinking about all the places she's been to, trying to remember ever passing a huge, open area away from civilization, it suddenly hit her. The rocky area she had first met her friends. 'Of course! They were training there when I first met them. It would be perfect.' After coming to a decision, Kagome turned to the direction from where she sort of remembered where the location of that area was.

After some trial and error with the directions and a lot of backtracking, Kagome finally found the location she was looking for. "Why was finding such a big open field so hard," she muttered to herself, tired from a couple of hours of walking (and some running) around looking for the damn place. "Well, at least I'm here now. I better get started with training, I lost a lot of time trying to find this place."

While focusing her energy, Kagome pictured a human figure to spar with and held out one of her hands in front of her. A bright purple light came from her hand and materialized into a humanoid shape in front of her. The haunting shadowy figure stood up straight like a lifeless mannequin before getting into a fighting stance. "We're only going to fight the old fashioned way with punches and kicks, so I won't be using any powers," Kagome informed the figure, not even sure if it needed to be informed since she was the one who created it. "With that said, show me what you got." Kagome got into her own fighting stance with a smirk.

The ghostly figure showed a familiar smirk similar to her own and began to run at her with extreme speed. The figure went so fast Kagome could barely follow the movement without activating her powers to help her eyes track the other's movements. As the figure reached Kagome and pulled back its arm to punch her in the face, Kagome was able to assess the situation and quickly duck before the figure was able to make contact with her. Since her body was low to the ground, she tried to side swipe the shadowy legs, but sadly, the figure had guessed what she was trying to do and was able to jump over her outstretched leg and away from her. Their elaborate dance continued for hours with different kicks and punches thrown at each other: a roundhouse kick here, a sick kick there, a hook punch to the head, a knife hand to the neck, and a lot of dodging.

The battle continued until the sun was beginning to set and the shadows of the stone ridge grew larger and began covering the dirt field in darkness. The two figures stood on what looked like a battlefield, one stood with unchanging posture, while the other was hunched over, breathing hard with sweat dripping down her face. "Wow. I'm either out of shape, or I made you too strong," Kagome puffed out in between breaths. The figure stood unmoving, showing no response to her statement.

Kagome brushed her sweaty bangs out of her face and looked up at the darkening sky. "I should head back. The boys are probably going to worry if I'm not there by the time the sun sets completely." Kagome turned to the figure. "We'll continue this tomorrow," she said to the figure before letting it fade away with a wave of her hand.

Kagome straightened up her posture and ran a hand through her hair. She became disgusted by the amount of sweat and dirt that had collected. "That's so disgusting. I really need a bath when I get back." She turned to grab her bag and began walking back to the apartment.

* * *

Days passed the same way after that. Kagome continued to train herself, both physically and with her powers. Ever since she got out of that monster, she had felt weak, as if she hadn't used her muscle for so long. She felt so limp when Saitama had carried her, completely like a ragdoll. It sickened her to feel that way. She had never felt so weak in her life.

But all of that was about to change as she continued to train herself until she could stand by Saitama and Genos' side in battle. It would not be good to put them in danger if she suddenly became weak from over exerting herself and collapse in the middle of a fight. She refused to let another enemy use her as bait to get to her friends. When the time comes, she'll be the one there to fight for them and rescue them from danger.

After another long day of training, Kagome decided to stop early so that she could make it home to make dinner for everyone. After dispelling the shadow figure she had created for her training, she went to her bag to take out a small towel she had brought with her to wipe the sweat off her face. Even though she had only been training for about a week now, she could already feel her training paying off. Not only did she feel physically stronger, but she also felt that her body was slowly getting used to the strange power now residing in her. Obviously, a week was still not enough training, but at least she saw some results already even if the results weren't that noticeable. Once she was cleaned and somewhat presentable, she put the towel away and grabbed her bag. She swung the strap over her shoulder and began walking home.

The walk home was peaceful, which apparently by Saitama's observation was weird since Z-city was a popular place for bad things to happen and monsters to show up, especially where Saitama lived. Since his section of the city is blocked off and everyone had already fled during a previous encounter with a horrible monster, the area he lived in was pretty much abandoned and a great place for monsters to be attracted to. The city hadn't been completely quiet, there would still be a few minor enemies that show up, but nothing major enough for the news to report. Usually, lower leveled heroes in the area could take care of them.

Kagome walked absentmindedly and hummed to a random tune as she made her way home. Since her mind was not focused on her surroundings, the sound of a sudden smash into the building next to her caused her to jump and turn to the source. What she saw was a weird bird-humanoid creature laughing at something, or _someone_.

A groan made Kagome turned her head toward the ruined building in the restricted area of Z-city. A familiar figure crawled his way out of the rubble with a scowl on his face. Kagome cupped her hands to call out the person's name. "Genos! What are you doing?" she yelled out, wondering who the bird-man was.

Genos looked at her. "Kagome? Why are you back so soon today?"

"I wanted to come back and have enough time to make dinner for you guys," she responded. She was going to say more to him, but it seemed as if the bird-man was getting annoyed that he was being ignored in the middle of his battle.

"Who are you?" he asked demandingly. "And how dare to interrupt my battle! I am the Avian King and I demand complete attention from inferior creatures like you!" he shouted at the two figures below him, who had ignored him earlier to have their own conversation.

Kagome rolled his eyes. 'Another self-absorbed villain, it seems.' She turns around. "I'm sure you can handle this guy, Genos, so I'm going go home and wash up from training," she said, already making her way away from the two of them. If this guy was anything like the previous monsters that had shown up during the week, then Genos didn't really need her help to take care of him.

The Avian King was starting to get even more annoyed by the disrespect from the woman who had interrupted his battle with the cyborg. "Like I'm going to let you escape," he stated as he waved his wings in one powerful stroke to shoot off some of his feathers which then turned into razor sharp blades as it flew towards the Kagome.

Genos watched as the feathers grew larger and surround Kagome in a weird feather prison. "Kagome!" he yelled with worry, wondering if she was hurt at all by the attack.

Kagome was surprised by the sudden attack and reached for the feathers that now trapped her inside. Once her hand touched the material of the feathers, a stinging pain shot through her hand, causing her to quickly withdraw it and hold it close to her body. She inspected her hand and saw thin, almost invisible, spikes in her hand. 'Ow! I really shouldn't have done that,' she thought to herself. She felt so stupid. How many times has she been in a battle to know not to touch an enemy's attack?

Genos quickly jumped to her feather cage. "Are you OK, Kagome?" he asked, really worried for his friend.

Kagome held her hurt hand in her other hand. "Besides a hurt hand, I think I'm fine," she replied.

Genos looked down at her hand that contained thin needles poking out. "What is that?" he asked.

"I'm not sure. I got pricked when I tried touching the feathers."

Genos powered up the fire cannon on his hand. "Hold, on. I'll get you out of there soon." Before his cannon could charge up all the way, a blur flew by them and threw the cyborg into another building, smashing that structure into bits just like the previous building.

The Avian King flew nearby Kagome, who was still trapped in the small cage. "Ah-ah, not so fast. I can't have you break my lovely cage so soon." He smiled down at his prize. "We wouldn't want this little birdy to escape, now would we?"

Kagome narrowed her eyes at the nickname he decided to give her. "Just because I'm trapped right now, doesn't mean that I'm helpless. I can still destroy you easily even though I'm trapped in here," she said with a menacing voice.

The Avian King smirked. "That, my dear, I already knew." Kagome perked up at his statement. "I could sense great power from you and that's why the feathers that surround you are also infused with a type of power that sucks the energy from the creature from within and gives them to me," the Avian King explained with a triumphant smirk. "And the best part is, since you were clueless enough to try touching my feathers, the needles in your hand now keep you from channeling your powers." Kagome got a horrified look on her face.

"So you mean…"

The smirk grew on the man's face. "That's right." He held a hand out in front of him and a purple and pink ball of energy swirled in his hand. "I can now use your power to hurt this friend of yours," he told her and started shooting energy balls toward an already hurt Genos.

"Genos!" Kagome shouted with worry, knowing the kind of damage her powers could do to her friend if used at full force.

After the attack, there was only silence from the rubble. There was absolutely no noise or movement from the pile of debris. Tears began to appear in Kagome's eyes as she thought about the destruction of her friend. "Genos…" she solemnly whispered as a single tear began to fall from her eyes. She couldn't believe that her powers had been used to harm the people who were important to her again.

The rubble began to glow red before being blasted out of the way by a hot beam of fire aimed straight at the enemy and sending him flying into a wall. Kagome watched with hope as a metal arm stuck out of the crumbled stone and began to crawl out of the pile, revealing a somewhat beaten (but still alive) cyborg. Kagome's sad tears turned into tears of happiness after finding out her friend was safe. Thank goodness the enemy didn't really know how to use her powers to its full potential. He only knew how to use the raw energy behind the power, he didn't know how to focus the energy and mold it into something worse, which she was so thankful for. She didn't even want to imagine what the enemy could do with her kind of powers. Probably either destroy the world or try to rule it.

Kagome leaned closer to the side where Genos was. "Are you alright, Genos?" she asked him with worry clearly present in her tear-filled eyes.

Genos began making his way to her. "I'm fine. And no need to worry about me, you're the one trapped in the cage." He looked around and began inspecting the feathers. "The enemy said that the feathers are made of tiny microscopic spikes that can embed itself in human skin." Genos gripped one of the feathers and began to break it under his hand. "Since I'm a cyborg and none of my human parts are on the outside of my body, this shouldn't affect me, then," he stated as he tugged at the feather, causing it to break and shatter into pieces.

Kagome continued to hold her hurt hand as she watched him work on the cage. 'He doesn't have external human parts?' Kagome looked at the metal of her friend. 'Then how is he able to feel anything if he doesn't have nerves?'

While Genos was working on the cage, the enemy picked himself up from the pile of rocks he had landed in and watched with hate as he saw the cyborg try to let out his power source. He focused his hand and aimed it at the cyborg as a familiar purple energy collected in his hands before shooting a purple energy beam at the cyborg, knocking him away from the cage again. The Avian King then flew out of the rubble and over to the cyborg. "What did I say about touching my cage?" He aimed his beam again at the cyborg and shot with a great force.

"Stop it!" Kagome shouted. Despite Genos tearing part of the feathers away, the space was still too small for her to get out of without injuring herself on them. 'I need to help him!' she shouted at herself as she watched Genos' metal body begin to tear apart from the force of the blast.

The enemy laughed manically as he grabbed the broken cyborg and threw him into the air and began slicing him into more pieces with his razor sharp feathers. He infused some of Kagome's powers into his feathers to make then even sharper and deadlier to anything that touched them. As he continued to use her powers, Kagome could feel the energy leave her body. The jewel on her head began to pulse as he continued to use its power.

The enemy laughed as the energy began to consume him and make him stronger. "What wonderful power this is! I feel so powerful!" he shouted into the sky. His body beginning to change and grow larger. His wingspan increased and his feathers got bigger along with his muscles. The Avian King was going through a transformation due to the power boost caused by consuming her powers. "With this power, I can rule the world!" he boasted, completely forgetting the two figures below him.

While the enemy was distracted, Kagome searched for her friend and pound him unconscious and in pieces. She looked horrified by the amount of damage that was done to him. She couldn't take it anymore. She didn't care if the feathers would hurt her, Kagome pushed her way through the small opening Genos had made earlier to get outside of her cage. The parts of the body that had touched the feathers got small spikes pricked into her skin just like what had happened to her hand, but at this point, she didn't care. All that mattered was that she got to her friend. 'I said I would protect them.' She crawled up the rubble to reach him. 'And that's what I'm going to do.' Even though she was weak to the point of passing out, she reached out her unharmed hand and placed it on the cyborg. 'Even if it kills me.' She forced the last of her power to transfer over to him, causing her to pass out. The Avian King mainly used the foreign power given to her by the Jewel and hadn't really touched her pure energy, so she used a majority of that energy fused with a small amount of the Jewel's power on Genos.

In her half-conscious state before her eyes fell shut, she saw her friend begin to move, which brought a smile to her lips. 'He's alright… That's good.' She closed her eyes. 'I'm going to rest for a bit now.'

Genos felt something course through him, giving him power. Even though he thought he was finally defeated, something had given him enough strength to open his eyes and move his body. When he opened his eyes he felt whole again, not in pieces like he had been not too long ago. He looked down and saw that his body wasn't fixed up perfectly, but it would have to do due to the circumstances of the situation.

He went to move his hand and felt something tug on it, which caused him to look to his side. Once he saw who it was, he opened his eyes in shock and fear. He went to pick up the woman by his side and cradle her limp body in his arms. The panic he felt lessened when he realized that she was still breathing. "Thank goodness," he muttered, letting a relieved breath. He then took some time to inspect her body and he saw tiny white needles sticking from many places of her body, clearly indicating how she had gotten out of the cage. "Kagome…" he said sadly at the unconscious woman, who still had a small smile on her face. 'She had risked her well being to save me,' he thought, touched by her actions, not used to having someone worry about him.

The Avian King noticed that the energy he had been sucking out of his prisoner had stopped, which made him look down at his cage and found the woman was no longer inside but instead in a cyborg's arms. He flew down to their level. "I see she somehow got out, but no matter, I still got all the energy I needed from her. She's basically a useless doll now," he stated, uncaringly, throwing her out like a piece of trash.

Genos gritted his teeth by his words and scowled at the enemy. He placed Kagome down gently and stood up in front of her, protectively. "She's not useless!" he growled out before jumping up with incredible speed to punch the bird-man in the face. The hit landed perfectly due to the enemy not expecting such speed from the broken cyborg.

The Avian King flew back a few feet from the attack but was overall fine. "I was just stating the obvious." He dodged a kick from the cyborg. "There's nothing wrong with calling something so powerless, useless."

Since Genos' kick didn't land, he continued to fly passed the flying target and land on the side of a building. "She is strong! She had enough power to kill you with just her pinky!" He shot off the building, blasting the spot he was standing on into pieces while flying at the figure again.

" _Had_ , yes. But now that power is mine, so her body is nothing but a doll at this point," the Avian King said while dodging Genos' attack again. But Genos had anticipated the Enemy dodging to the side, so he easily propelled his body by using the blasters on one side of his body to make him do a quick 360 and roundhouse kick the enemy in the side. Before his kick had landed, Genos powered up his boosters on his legs to make his kick hit even harder, causing the bird-humanoid to crash onto the ground and skid a good distance away from his initial landing spot.

Genos landed on the ground in front of the huge ditch he had made with the enemy's body, his body and eyes still blazing with the fire fueled by his determination and hate for the enemy. Since he didn't think such a simple kick, even with the amount of power he had put behind it, would end the battle simply like that, when a familiar bright beam shot out of the dust cloud, Genos was expecting it and quickly jumped out of the way. In his opinion, he had always had quick reflexes, but something felt different. He knew the beam was coming, but even then, usually the beam would shoot at him very quickly, barely giving him enough time to jump out of the way. If he hesitated even for a split second, the beam would've gotten him. But something had changed. The beam was still fast, but it felt slower than before. It's as if his senses had been heightened just by a small amount, but a small amount was all he needed.

He jumped out of the way and blast his fire cannon in the direction the beam had came from. When the dust dispelled, he saw the enemy put up a purple shield with a smirk on his face. The battle between them continued without an end in sight.

But as time went on and the enemy kept using the Jewel's energy, something was happening without the two men knowing. The Avian King was still going strong with his purple beam attack when he suddenly stopped in the middle of his attack and gripped his chest. Genos was blocking the assault when he felt the attack suddenly stop, causing him to look at the enemy. He watched as a purple energy began to surround the flying bird-humanoid, turning darker as seconds past.

"W-what's going on?" The enemy began to panic and try to get the substance off him, but with no result. The energy eventually turned black and began to consume his very being. The King began to scream out in terror and pain as the black energy began to eat away at his flesh. A low evil chuckle could be heard, but the source of the voice was unknown.

" _You wanted my power, and you got it, but in return, I require payment,"_ an ominous voice spoke out.

"P-payment?" The Avian King tried to fight against the black cloud surrounding him.

" _Did you really think I would allow such a weak being to use my energy without having them give up something of theirs?"_ the voice said with amusement. " _I am not that generous or kind."_

The energy continued to eat away at the enemy's body.

" _And by the amount of energy you used, it seems that your payment will have to be your life."_

The Avian King screamed as the black cloud ate away at his flesh like a potent acid.

Genos kept kneeling where he was and watched as the enemy became nothing as time went on. Eventually, the surroundings became quiet from the lack of activity as the screams from the enemy disappeared, leaving a cloud of black energy floating in the air where the enemy had been.

Genos wasn't exactly sure what had happened, but whatever it was, it had completely consumed the Avian King. He continued to watch the floating mass as it continued to float in one spot before suddenly shooting down and into the jewel on Kagome's forehead. 'All of that was from Kagome's powers?' Genos thought. He tried to pick himself up to go meet his friend but had found that he no longer had strength to carry himself anymore.

Since her powers had returned to her, Kagome was able to slowly opened her eyes, but she was still exhausted from having it drained from her the first time. She slowly moved her previous injured hand to her face. It surprised her when she woke up with feeling to her hands and what she saw made her understand why. The spikes from the feathers were gone. She tried to move her head to where the feather cage was and saw that it was no longer there. 'What had happened?' she asked herself, curious on where the enemy had gone. 'Where's Genos?' she wondered as she looked around for her friend, but couldn't see him from her current position.

She slowly picked up her body from the destroyed building she was resting on. Her body felt as heavy as lead and her head ached with a jolt of pain as she lifted her head. She grabbed her head in pain as she felt the jewel pulse with energy, shining brightly before dying down as the pain went with it. 'What now, Jewel?' she asked it, getting really annoyed by the thing and how much trouble it has caused her.

As time went on, the jewel began to heal her and give her more energy. When she was well enough, she picked herself up completely and looked around for Genos. When she found him, he was in pieces yet again, but luckily this time it wasn't as bad as before. Kagome clumsily stood up and made her way to her hurt friend. "Genos! Are you OK?" she asked him as she knelt down to his lying form on the ground.

"I'm fine," he said weakly. "After turning into a cyborg, most of my human parts were replaced so I can't really feel pain, or anything really," he pointed out, trying to sit up. Kagome helped him by lifting his upper body and resting it on a building.

She looked at him with sad eyes. "You can't feel pain? Does that also mean you can't feel other things like warmth and skin?" she asked him.

Genos shook his head. "It's hard to feel things if your nerves are gone and are replaced with metal." He looked down at his metal hand that hasn't felt anything since he was fifteen.

Kagome looked at his hand as well. "So you've lived for a few years now not being able to feel another human. Don't you miss it?" she asked him.

Genos set his hand down and looked at her. "I don't have a need to feel others. Ever since that cyborg attacked my family, all I've wanted is to hunt it down and avenge them. I have no need for feeling if all I do is fight," he stated, not appearing sad at all by the fact he no longer had skin.

Tears began to build up in Kagome's eyes from hearing him say such things, which caused Genos to suddenly panic by her change in mood. "What's wrong, Kagome? Are you hurt?" he asked, very concerned about her.

She shook her head. "I'm not hurt, but I am upset."

"Why?"

Kagome met his eyes. "I'm sad that you're willing to live like this. To be happy about the fact you can't ever feel the touch of another person!" Tears fell from her eyes, hitting the dirt floor she sat on. "I'm sad about why something this horrible had to happen to you when you were so young and yet you don't care."

Genos looked down at the floor. "It's not that I happy about it, Kagome…" She looked up at him. "It's that I've learned to live with this fact. When I first became a cyborg and found out I could no longer feel with my hands or any part of my body, it was scary. I lived every day since then wondering if I would ever be able to feel the touch of another person." Genos exhaled and turned his eyes upwards, watching the clouds float by. "After a while, I've learned to live without it because in a way I think I actually forgot what touching others and feeling things felt like. At that point, you can't really miss something if you don't remember it." He chuckled softly to try to lighten the mood, but it didn't seem to work since Kagome continued to cry as she looked at him.

He reached out and brushed the tears from her face. "There's no reason to cry. There's nothing we can really do about it now. I am who I am. There's no going back to the way I was."

Tears continued to stream down her face. "Genos…" Kagome jumped on him and gave him a tight hug. "I'll find a way for you to feel again." She pulled away and stared determinedly into his eyes despite tears still flowing. After her determined statement she leaned down to hug him again, but this time, it was a gentle, sweet hug. "I promise."

* * *

 **Omake:**

Saitama sat at his little table with his head laid on it and his manga opened next to him. "Where are those two?" he muttered, bored since there was no one home except him. He didn't want to admit it, but he's gotten used to two people always being with him, and when they weren't around, it got boring. He let out a sigh as he continued to wait for them to come home.

* * *

 **Red:** OH MY GOD! That was so long and it took forever! Phew! I'm glad that's done with. This chapter became way longer than expected and it didn't exactly go the way I originally planned it to go, but hey, I think it worked out. Maybe? I don't know. You guys can let me know what you think. But this just shows how I don't know which direction this story is going to go just like you guys. Haha. (^-^;)

And like always please let me know what you think in the **reviews** and I'll respond to them on the next chapter. Until next time, everyone!


End file.
